Dance with the Devil
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: Summer in side
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

** welcome to my story called Dance with the Devil, that was inspired by two of Zerothmask works That is Lurking monster and Legacy of the Darkslayer. as well as the Remnant Knight by Masseffect-Txs.**

**This will be just a Arkos pairing Male Ren so yeah Flowerpower as well as a male Ruby a.k.a Wolf Faunus Red Rose x harem.**

**Here the Summer: When all hell sings the Devil will dance in the moon's pale light. So it is written **

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Dancing with the Devil in the pale Blue moon light.**_

* * *

Vale was in flame a small red fur bat flying towards the tower only shocked to see destruction front of her all of Hell was Sing by an attack form the white fang and Grimm lead by a woman in a red and gold dress that her actions was being televise across Remnant. In Vale some members of the Iscariot Organization from the Vatican section XIII. Where Killing those who are still alive and fighting demons and ghouls. Until the dead roes up and the street where filled with blood .

As for the bat it had reach to the tower and found what it was look fore only to lay witness a battle that was right in front it's very eyes which was a boy with snow white hair with icy-blue eyes wearing an azure blue hooded trench coat with a ripped right sleeve a Vermillion shirt underneath a pair of black Jeans and black boots on his right arm is a red and blue Gauntlet with a devil smile emoji and a Sword with a blade greater knife that had exhaust vents at the bottom of the blade near the handle that look like a motorcycle handle on the color of the side of those vents was red. and a dark grey gun with two barrels in a gun holster on his back left side.

As then where fighting The woman stabbed the boy with his weapon a glass sword ripping out her glass blade. The bat was shook to see the boy stand right back up as well as the amber eyed woman to see the young man smile at her the next work put into the witch's eyes _"Ever Dance with the Devil, In the pale moon light."_

* * *

**Four moths early. Beacon Academy, Dorm Roof tops.**

* * *

If one were to be awake right now, they would hear the sounds of metals clashing against each other from rooftop on Beacon's dorms despite it being ten o' clock in the night. Well, a certain pair of two teens one blond boy and the other a red girl these two were sparring on said roof top, their weapons creating sparks as they both clashed.

The Blond is a teenage boy with sapphire blue eyes wearing white armor over a black hooded with a cartoon white bunny rabbit. orange selves and brown gloves blue jeans and black and white shoes. This is Jaune Arc his weapon in his hand is a Sword and Shield named Crocea Mors.

The redhead girl is wearing a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

Her name is Pyrrha Nikos her weapon is a Transforming weapon That is in it's Xiphos and a razer shaper shield their names are Mmilo and Akouo.

The young Arc boy dash back dodging the redhead's Xiphos. Rushing back Jaune tried strike her back by a striking her unguarded right shoulder only to get into a deadlock between their blades. Seeing this Pyrrha pushed back by slammed Akouo toward Jaune's face knocking him back and made him unbalance she then trip him up with Milo Javelin from. Then pointed the bladed tip to his neck.

Smiling Pyrrha put her weapons away, She offer Jaune who was covering his nose, a hand to help him up. "You did real good today, Jaune." Pyrrha said. She then smell something familiar.

"Thanks Pyrrha," Jaune said. he then looked up and smiled "You known it's nice out tonight theirs a full blue moon out tonight as well as some few starts." As soon Jaune said that, Pyrrha look scared looking at he skin her eyes widen at he skin beginning to turn pale, Before Jaune look towards Pyrrha She quickly ran threw the door saying "I'm going to use the showers first, okay bye." She said.

'What was that all about. She smells fine to me' Jaune thought. If Pyrrha would have stayed and look down at Jaune Shadow She would have seen a silhouette of a devil were is shadow should be. He then got back inside the dorms before anyone can see him.

* * *

_**Team JNPR Dorm Room**_

* * *

"Okay Just have to take a quick shower and get to bed with out Jaune seeing me like this." Pyrrha said she now looked at herself her skin had became pale lighter then her normal complexion, her emerald green eyes turn crimson red eyes and her canines teeth were now sharper. Her red hair became darker and accouple of black highlight in it looking like their male wolf Faunus friend Red "At least I don't have to Ren and Nora cause they are out on vacation on the Vytal island and won't come till tomorrow morning." Pyrrha said. Pyrrha Nikos is a Vampire of the highest noble family of Vampire.

She then hard the door nob turn. 'Shit!' She screamed in her mind and turn into a red bat and hind on the ceiling. "I guest Pyrrha had other things to do the door was unlock." Jaune said closing the door and locking it. Unaware of Pyrrbat above him trying not to look at Jaune who is undressing. _**'Oh come on why does this have to happen to me,'**_ She thought She then saw Tattoos on Jaune's body a one of a demon version of the red queen with horns a dress made of hire the back of his left shoulder blade, and a blond hair maiden wearing a dress made out of blue rose on the lower left side his right side hade the mad hatter having a tea party.

Trying to look at away before him drop his pant Pyrrha flu towards the other side of the shower curtains. _**'That was close I have to get out of her."**_ Pyrrbat said.

" I should find away to thank Pyrrha for helping me out I Wonder what she sees in someone like me?" Jaune said.

_**'Oh I wish you can tell you how I really feel about you." **_She thought. She then remember where she is right now in the shower. heading up she hind at the top right head corner. "**_I just have to hold on until he a sleep. and I must not look at his well tone body. I am strong! and I must not look!, _****_I am strong! _**and I must not look!-**_."_** She thought as Jaune Started to watch him self.

Looking down Pyrrbat saw full body of Jaune Arc, '_**I just looked and I am weak,'**_ thought the red bat Pyrrbat's face slowly turned lewd as Jaune wash his whole body with body soap not noticing little drop of blood coming from bat nose.

_**"Oh my he's an Adonis! And oh by the family of Hellsing, Jaune just look at the size master sword Just how big is he?! Jaune, just staring at you, you're starting to turn more and more irresistible to bite~"**_ Just then she felt something coming from Jaune. As she flu out She transform back to her normal from and undress to birth day suit. She then When in and grabbed Jaune surprising him.

* * *

_**Warning Lemon a head**_

* * *

Jaune was pined down in the shower stall underneath his Pyrrha who is grinding her hips and ass on his 17th inches dick. "Pyrrha what going on wait your a, mph," Before Jaune could have finish his sentence Pyrrha Kiss him, and invaded his moth with her tongue. As soon as they separated their moth "I'll tell you late but please do as I say and eat me out Jaune," Pyrrha said as she moved put her leg above his head at the 69 position as Pyrrha look at Jaune's dick their was one thought going through her mind. 'He well break me"*mph* Pyrrha was surprise that Jaune grabbed her head and shoved his great dick sword down her throat. "What's wrong Pyrrha you seemed to be all right taking charged not to long ago. And I thought Vampires were good at sucking." Jaune said making Pyrrha a little wet between the legs. Noticing how wet she was getting Jaune started to eat her Pussy out, Feeling what jaune was doing Pyrrha started to suck the huge meat sick in her moth. pulling his dick out She starts to lick the bottom of the shaft and his huge ball sack.

Several minutes later Pyrrha started to Cum on Jaune's face he then grabbed Pyrrha's head and pout his dick in her open moth an fire a hot load of jizz in her moth.

"Swallow it Pyrrha and get up it time I take care of that nice of yours'," Her Crush said. As he got up and drag Pyrrha up with him he pin her to the wall of the shower her one of her legs was wrapped around his waste. Jaune then reach out with right arm and groped one of Pyrrha Breast with his right hand what Shocked her was Jaune's Right was now a black demonic arm with a glowing Azure blue light coming from the cracks that goes up to his elbow. Looking at his Eyes that wore once blue as the sky, now the are an icy-blue his hair once a golden blond as the sun now white as snow.

"You trues me with you secret, Her mine I carry the blood of Sparda as well as a blood of a Nephilim." Jaune said He then kiss her lips. As he enter her ass,

As Jaune thrust into Pyrrha anus he kept hitting the "g" Spot until them both hit their climax. at that time Pyrrha bit down of Jaune's neck.

* * *

_**Lemon is over**_

* * *

They eventually got out of the shower and took another one, by them selves.

Now the two where sitting right in front of each other on their own bed "So I guest we have a lot to talk about," Jaune said.

* * *

_**Meanwhile across remenant**_

* * *

Two family felt a strange disturbance a one man wearing a red hat orange tinted glasses a black suit a red coat and white gloves. On the family other side a Woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun and wearing a blue armor dress a using a great sword to cut a Erza head clean off, both adults look to the night sky.

"Someone took me baby innocence," The two adult said,

* * *

**and he it is children like it or not this just came to me in a dream. so enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Okay I'm thinking of making Red the twine Brother of Ruby as well as giving him the Belmont last name as will as a Vampire Killer whip and gun Sword Vampire killer is from Castlevania.**

**Also Give Jaune a Harem of Yang, Niko and Kyrie. Just Four girls. I know I said be but come on it's Kyrie and Nikos don't tell me that Nero does not have a harem. Plus Yang is for all those Solaris Knight Fun or is in Dragon slayer I not shore. **

**By the way this is pass Weiss and Blake made up.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The devil among us.**

**Showing Jaune wearing a his school uniform with his right arm looking like a red and blue demon, and a Demonic Shadow be him,**

* * *

**At the Outskirts of Mistral in Argus**

At a mansion that stood far from city of Argus, isolated from civilization. It was quite large, almost ten acres in total amount of land. It had four levels, and was built in an old-style type of building. On the second level were three figures, conversing about something in an office-like room.

One is a tall, thin man with wrinkly skin, who is wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt with a purple tie, and a purple vest. A pair of black gloves, and his long black hair tightly bound in a ponytail. He had blue eyes and he also wore a monocle, which is resting on the bridge of his nose.

The other is a female with creamy brown skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair. She has a tall, thin build, almost to the point of being lanky. Her attire consists of a black blazer and black dress pants, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red cravat. She's also wearing a pair of circular wire-rimmed glasses and a pair of white gloves.

The last is a male, was the man in red this was Alucard and right now he was trying to hold back his rage.

The female wolf Faunus looked at the man in red, her hands clasped and her eyebrows raised. "What did you just say, Alucard? I don't believe I've heard it correctly."

"I have to agree with Master Integra. It's quite hard to believe what you've just said." said the first male.

The second male, Alucard, adjusted his glasses and looked at the two.

"What that my daughter has lost her innocence to her partner or the big tided police girl who like a second daughter had turn the Arcadia man and is banging him God dam what is this Arcadia man bug or something." Alucard said. The red-clad vampire's grin turned sinister as he faced the two. " I'll be visiting her. at Beacon's Parent day Con. that's coming up, and after all, I am required to attend."

"Shouldn't it be Miss Artemis who should be attending?" asked Walter. As it was common knowledge that the female parents were the ones to usually attend such things.

Alucard frowned. "Unfortunately, she's a bit swamped with her work. She gained a few more offers to model some products." He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Why did she have to work as a model of all things?"

Integra smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you the one to tell her, 'Flaunt what you got and Show them true beauty is'?" Said the butler mimicking Alucard's words as was shaking his hips.

"Touché." He uncrossed his arms and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Integra looked at Walter and asked, "What do you think will happen, when he gets back Walter?"

"In all honesty?" asked Walter. "Given how overprotective Alucard is to Miss Pyrrha, I'd definitely say he'll tort- I mean, test the poor boy if he is worthy to be dating his vampire princess."

The blonde nodded in agreement. "My sentiments exactly." A moment passed, before Integra asked something to her butler. "By the way, what is the name of the boy Pyrrha hass been pinning over?"

Walter walked up to the box containing the letters and picked up one randomly. He opened it up and read through the letter, his eyes widening significantly. "Oh dear."

This brought some slight fear into Integra's face as she straightened herself. "What. Is it?"

Walter looked at his employer with a look of surprise. "The boy's name is Jaune Arc."

Integra blinked, processing that information. "Aren't the Arcs, As in Artoria Arc, Doesn't she have related with Alexander Anderson?!"

"You are absolutely right, Master Integra." said Walter.

She slumped against her chair, feeling a migraine forming in her head. "Oh fuck all kinds of ducks."

"On the bright side your Nephew and Nieces are also at Beacon, Young Red Belmont and his Sister Ruby Rose knows the boy as well." Walter said, "In fact their half Yang gave him quite a name a Vomit Boy I believe."

He then pulled out a picture of Jaune. "Here's what the young boy looks like." Walter showing a picture of Jaune wearing his blue bunny onesie.

Integra was trying not to laugh at the picture. "Should we show this to Alucard to calm him down," Walter said who was also holding back a laughter.

* * *

**The Church of Monty- Arcadia**

Inside of a church of the blessed Father to all of Remnant there was a Priest He has short, spiky gold hair, blue eyes, a defined squared jaw, and light facial hair, a large, wedge-shaped scar on his left cheek. The male wore round glasses, a large white cassock with blue trim and interior, black pants, black boots, a black shirt with blue trim, white gloves and a golden cross around his neck.

"Hello Anderson," Said a woman's Voice, looking at the door Anderson look towards the voice to see It was the blond woman with out the battle dress/. Wearing a White button up blouse and a blue skirt as well as brown boots and black stocking.

"Artoria Arc I was about to leave, fore a mission." Anderson said.

"My Son have chosen a girls to wed with out my approval," She looked at him. "I'll have to have the final say I might be okay with Nikos and Kyrie."

She turn around and walk right out. "You can come how long has it been since you saw him I do believe it was when he had turn 7 years old," She said and remembered that birth day The day he was attack the day that demon were after him. The dat he lost an Arm.

* * *

_**The couple of day**_

* * *

It been severer day scent Jaune and Pyrrha had their special night together, and after a certain food warfare was over classes were fully starter back up but do today being Parent's Day classes where short do to the Students parent's where coming.

Jaune and Pyrrha had a plan to deal with their parents if all thing gone as well they be fine.

As for Jaune, He had decided to stop hiding his appearance. As Jaune and Pyrrha had entered the cafeteria everyone stop and look at them. More importantly Jaune seeing now with Snow white hair and icy-blood eyes and light skin tone.

"Don't mine my just ran out of dye and color contact," Said the Cambion Nephilim half breed his made every one look at away and kept doing what they were doing.

As the two had gotten their lunch, Pyrrha was of a Ceaser salad with some sweat green tea. Jaune was a entire box of Pizza with olive, red, green, and sweat yellow papers, mushrooms, chicken Pizza with stuff crust, and a long bottle of V8 Tomato juice.

As the two head to their team's normal table that they share with their sister team, Team RWBBY which are made up of Ruby Rose who uses a Sniper Scythe She has dark red hair and two black wolf ear with red tips and wearing the beacon female uniform with her red cloak her twin Brother Red Belmont who was give the grand fathers sir name is the total opposite of his sister in his personality as well as being an alpha this was shown by his wolf like eyes and tails as well as his wolf fangs Red wearing the male beacon academy uniform as well ass a cloak with fur caller, Their Partner Weiss Schnee she has long white in a side pony tail as well as a Tiara the look like it was made out of ice . there is a scar on her left side of her face going down her left eye. her eyes are an icy-blue. The next Member is Blake Belladonna She has olive tan skin black hair with a bow on top of her head, She also has golden eyes. Then there is the last member of the group Yang Xiao-Long She has lilac eyes and bright golden hair that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. The female members are very beautiful and Attractive. While Red was a Handsome young 15 year old boy.

Then their are the of members Ren and Nora. Lie Ren is a fair skin teenage boy around Jaune age. He has long Black hair in a pony tail and has a dyed magenta left bang as well ass Magenta eyes. Nora Valkyrie She has Orange color hair She has Aqua color eyes her hair is short and neck lath.

"So what with all this." Yang said looking at Jaune.

"Did not want people mistaking me as a Schnee gone throw that already as a kid plus when my Semblance was unlocked my body looked like this plus more it's called trigger it's for my father said of the family." Jaune lied he and Pyrrha wore going to tell them the truth about their family, but not now.

"Your father you never mention him only your mother, Sisters, and your uncle by the way what are their names." Ruby asked.

"My uncles are well known hunters that hunt more then Grimm One is a member of the cloth as was my mother's partner so he's a family friend and the other is my dad's younger twin brother." Jaune said he then took a bit of one of the slice, he then wash the slice down with the V8.

"And Your Father." Red said.

"Left accouple days after my birth we thought he had died after we found his Katana the Yamato." this made Red's eyes widen a little. "To my surprised he shows up grabs me by the arm and flings me toward the way and takes the Yamato and leave me bleeding out from my arm. Wasn't till three months later on a mission my uncle D. Tolled me the guy was me Dad and saving those two from killing each other as well as full unlock the true power of Trigger by removing the mental block of my semblance giving that I call Twilight Triger."

"So why did you use your semblance during sparing class." Weiss asked the only grandson of Sparda's blood line.

"Cause using it on Carden would be a sad joke and he not worth it, He lost too Ruby the youngest of us all both in physical and mental also I pity the guy, He right be hind me isn't he." Jaune said look at his friend who was trying to warn him. Red just nodded his head he than had raised is of Coffee up to slayer brother in all but blood and the newest member of the cult of the brothers of the Lay. At seeing who just came in the mess hall.

Jaune was slammed Colum pillar and pin by a red hair teenage male who was is bigger then Jaune. The Grand Son of Sparda look up and frowned at who's has him pined Carden Winchester. "So Jauny Boy you been holding back on me cause I'm not worthy for you to use your full power, Am I hearing you right." Carden said. His team of Bulls with him.

**['Look them up you already now what the look like']**

Jaune then grabbed his arm a slightly grabbed the rust hair boy's wrist making him wince with pain "Yes cause if I went all own I would Kill you with the first swing with the Red Queen my real weapon and left you their pray for your god," Jaune said with a sickly sweat Innocent smiling as well as releasing of his suppressed Aura mix with his killing intent that was covering the whole room and making some of the students as well as their parent fainting. But as for Carden and his team they were paralyze with fear, for what was in front on them was a demonic vison of a blue Japanese Devil mask with red markings going down his face as well as long snow white two horns on top of his head and on his chain, a moth of shape razor black teeth it's moth had malting hot orange magma licking out as well eyes was a pit with crimson red and orange flames to see the sin of it victims souls with. Jaune then up the auntie by grabbing Carden and lifting him the air with his now transform devil bringer that now looks like the mix with his old version and his newer version Devil bringer. Now the upper part of his arm as well as the back of the palm of his hand was Red scaled arm that blead to purple the to azure blue at the side the lower part of the arm and the rest of his fingers his nails were black sharp claws and black scales on his knuckle there were accouple red spikes jetting out of his wrist as well as a curved horn that acted like guard coming out of his elbow joint. This action had destroyed his right arm sleeve. "Now think twice of your action Cardy~." Jaune said was he moved him back, and transform his arm back. "Cause Hell and Karma are real things," He then walk back to his red head Spartan vampire girlfriend, Who was red in the face as well as rubbing her legs.

Only to get grabbed toss by another person towards the window. Jaune seeing an older man wearing a black suit with a red coat as well as a red hat and red tinted Sun glassed.

Pyrrha seeing it was her father Alucard and he was pointed a black gun at Jaune's head that is called the jackleg and pulling the trigger of the very power gun. Jaune was shoot out of mess hall and threw the window with a giant bullet hole threw his chest.

"Papa what the hell," Pyrrha said. Shocking everyone that this made killed Jaune was Pyrrha's father.

"Parasites should stay away from my little follower." Alucard said he then got shot twice from behind looking back everyone was surprised to see Jaune standing up with a big hole in his clothing, and holding a twin barrel revolver.

But the next thing shocked every one cause huge van with a neon sight the said Devil May Cry in cursive as well as a number and on the windows there's are stickers that said Nico. Come crashing down out of nowhere and Hit Alucard lunching him away sending him flying toward a party of three mostly toward well dress man wearing a black and Blue trim Jacket blue vest and orange scarf and black. Who it him with a black sheathed Katana the Katana look like it was made by one of the best Mistralian sword crafters. With white tsukamaki handle wrapping is more realistic, sporting a vaguely infinity symbol-like pattern, giving it the traditional diamond shape in the negative space. With a golden guard tsuba and a Silver pommel. The man hit him out thou the building threw giant circle window.

The group of Jaune's Friend wear Shock at see this man as well as the other man wearing a red teach coat and grey shirt and black pant, look like an older version Jaune but three of the member was well as two other adults where shock and help this was shown by Ruby who rust at this woman who is wear a white hooded cloak that was off her head showing and older ruby with long dark red hair.

These adult where Vergil Arc and his twin brother Dante Redgrave as for the woman She was Summer Rose a missing huntress the two brothers had found her in one of the nicer parts of hell.

The other two men where part of her team Taiyang Xiao-Long and his brother and Law Qrow Branwen as well as Red had tears in his eyes and look like he was finally seeing colors again.

"Qrow was this part of you semblance or just some random event," Tae said.

"We're Seeing Summer again so I guest random."

The doors of the Van was kick open and by one of the passengers this being Artoria who tackled Vergil down and was put in arching choke hold with Artoria sitting on the base of Virgil spin.

"Your on own Bro." Dante said to his older brother and his sister in law. Walking toward Alexander Anderson who also came out of the van pale like a ghost.

"Never again I hitting off by myself on the way back." The priest said.

Ruby after Ruby stop hugging her mother so her father can hug his second wife. Ruby and the rest of her group of friends then looked at the other new comers mostly at Dante and father Anderson. To great men for their action they done with their live. "OHMYGAWSH,OHMYGAWSH,OHMYGAWSH,IT'SDANTETHELEGENDERYDEVILHUNTERANDFATHERANDERSON," Ruby squealed in her hunter hype mode.

"Why are those to doing her." Weiss said also knowing who these two are. Jaune then come back inside the gun now put away. "What the who just how." Jaune said. "Hey Jockstrap miss us." said a voice tan skin girl said she has dark brow eyes behind glasses and long curly brown hair she is waring wear a brown sleeveless tank top and jean skirt, and cowgirl boots. Next to her is a orange hair girl wear a long skirt and a denim jean jack and a pink shirt.

The group then look at who this girl was talking too and was shock to see it was Jaune.

Alucard then faze in threw the wall. "Okay first how did I get hit by a van that can from falling down from the sky, and Second who hit me." Alucard said with a crack pair of sun glasses. "Oh Anderson it's been years and you uh..." Alucard then look at Dante and back to Anderson. "Anderson what this guys name."

"The names Dante Jaune's uncle."

"What!" all the Students as well as the adults who didn't known.

* * *

_**Omake Dancing with the Devil Chibi**_

* * *

A Chibi Jaune wearing a azure blue jacket with mark of both side his family crest on his back. vermilion red shirt, back pants and brown. And Red who is wearing a red and white trim black hunter Jacket with a stitch family crest with a clover cross in a shield with golden trim on his left side of his chest and Back a red waste cape and black pant and brown boots. the two where fighting about on who had the better family line. The fight started when Red made a mean comment Then Jaune than said the last living Belmont was a no good drunk who hid away.

"Well at least my grandmother didn't sleep with a goat demon." chibi Red said. in a fight cloud

"Sparda was dragon like plus-,"

*Bang-Clang*

Chibi Kyrie holding a frying pan and giving of a murderous aura as well as a female ghostly image of bird demon was behind her with sharp claws out toward the two boy with bumps on their head. "please clean this mess up, I can trust you to can do that with out killing your self" She said

"Please we're not children," Jaune said getting up. The two slayers look at each other. "Eat Shit and Die," Red said. Pointing at Jaune.

"Yes, Fuck you." Jaune said giving him the middle finger. The two the laugh and got to cleaning up their mess.

* * *

_**Okay hope you like this am trying to get a Job as well as give up cola for lent as well as rice. any way I going to be doing a watching reaction of Zeroth mask Legcy of the Darkslayer you should check him works.**_

_**Any way Millennium won't be working with Salem they just want to go out in their war. So that is all I have to say.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Note I do not know if they shown Willow Schnee in the Showis but think Willow's Voice being done by Wendie Malick**

**As well as Jaune Voice magical Changing to Johnny Yong Bosch.**

**Red's Voice Yuri Lowenthal with bit of an northern European accent as well as a new OC name Chaos think of the voice of John Burgmeier**

**I found some errors**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Family reunion and Vampire Bloody Tears towards the Devil's Cry.**

* * *

After everyone had calm down the group of JNPR, RWBY as well as their guest are now at Beacon's Dorm front door as they Head Inside Weiss was surprised to see her Mother Willow Schnee who look like and older Weiss and is wearing a white trench coat that faded to blue at the end. Black pants and brown boots but unlike Weiss who has long white hair Willow has Short snow white hair. on her waste is a cross guard long sword with a dust dial on the guard.

"Mom," Said a surprised Weiss to see her not drunk in on the bottle.

"Willow," Dante said.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you here Dante who long has it been 18 years." Willow said. Looking a the Legendary Devil hunter.

"Yeah then before that it was 3 year, how have you been, " Dante said.

"I've divorce my ex-Husband and made sure he can't use my family last name or my lawyers will attack him plus I know own the SDC and their will be some big Changes." Willow said.

Weiss was happy to hear that her mother was back on track as well as hear her father was both kick of the Family and the Company.

"Although I lost somethings in the divorce being the house and what even isn't nailed in the house as well Some of the human worker some mines and Whitely so not a lost." Willow said. "Cause I Spread Word the Jacques Gele is a Bachelor and running his own Company as well as trying to working will something with Ghira to talk to the White Fangs Leader I have a few Choice word to say to her, would you help me," Willow said. getting Close to Dante.

"Get a room you two," a new voice said everyone looked around but Dante looked at Jaune, who was removing a high teach retainer.. "God I wear this thing to much I got use to it." Jaune said He then threw it away it to a trash bin. "I surprised I didn't put in together after day one here." Jaune said looking at Weiss and here uncle.

"What are you talking about arc." Weiss said.

"Look at my uncles now to your mother, Now back to my uncle now back to your mother, Now back to your Father now back to my aunt we're Cousins get it now," Jaune said blowing everyone's minds. "Will check that out as the real father not being their." He said,

"Wait what mom is this true," Weiss said trying to put the piece of her life into place.

"This is a lovely Surprise a family reunion on my uncle side I mean what are the odd this will happen again in a different sitting," Jaune said. Everyone laugh at this Jaune and Yang patted Weiss back and welcoming her to the deadbeat parent club.

"Speaking of Surprises, We brought her as well as something else,' Niko said.

"You fix her," Jaune said as Kyrie came in with to case as well as a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. "Thanks Neptune for help my good friend Kyrie out please Allow me to help you to take that case of your had," 'Don't get close to her,' Jaune said as his a some what glowed. Neptune the handed the long case Jaune.

"Jaune what the hell was that about," Red said. as he and the other male felt the blood lust.

"Red you'll understand when it if someone was hit on Ruby." Jaune said, unaware of making Kyrie as well as Niko flinch.

**'Oh lord/lords above he's Harem main protagonist dense.'** The thought of everyone's mind.

Jaune open the case to his real main weapon, It was a giant blade base off a greater knife but it look different the motorcycle handle had a leather grip is now red and black leather and look like one that belongs to a katana and a spike tip pommel in a hard black leather Sheath "Niko what happen to Red Queen." Jaune said not what to think.

"If I tell you won't believe me But the other surprise it help you remember Devil breaker the was the prototype you broke," Niko said and just Jaune could spoke,

"I was visit by someone a guy in a black cloak then I black out when I came to I was in a Void their were other with me, An Alchemist and a guy said he was Hephaestus then their was the cloak gut.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Hi the names Azure Calavera I'm want you my call a overseer I want to help you to help you friend it will also help your word mix Science, Alchemy and Magic I promise his gut to help get his little brother body back and I've a offering to this guy and I'll send you a lfe time of materials to are way stronger.," Azure said.

* * *

And we rebuild the Red Queen it can now dash out more damage and then we build this," Niko said pulling out a robotic version of Jaune's Devil bringer it was the some color with a Smile Devil emoji on the back of the palm out of the small case, "This is the Devil's Cry and Its's"

"A work of art and it not complete with out me thanks," Jaune said Grabbing the Devil's Cry.

"How is Jaune-Jaune going to wear that?" Nora said looking at the robo arm. "It has no enter way."

"Oh like this Nora," Jaune said as his arm turn to blue energy and put it on like a gauntlet. "Wow this is like it can take a beating and than give some back."

"**Well thank Partner, Nice to meet you the Names Chaos Think of me as your A.I. assistant,"** said a teenage male voice as a hologram of a dark tan skin boy with white hair and a torn suit. Appeared on top of Jaune Shoulder.

**"The Devil Cry it is a more improved and powerful of version of the devil breaker Devil's Cry can all so be use as a Scroll, The devil cry can use any type of dust and it fully stocked."** Said the Ai.

"This might take some time to get use to also how are you on my shoulder." Said Jaune.

**"I'm using your Aura,"** Chaos said.

"Now that is taken care of," Artoria said and look at Pyrrha, Kyrie, Niko, and Yang "Will four come with me please," She said pushing them toward the wreck room to talk.

The older men then Grabbed Jaune pulled him outside.

* * *

**With the Girl**

* * *

Artoria was now look at the four women that who've cough their eyes for her son, yes she happy for her son but sad her darling son got his denseness from her darling husband, after a bet on who can beat who if he had one she will be his, and if she have won she had to take her on a date she rigged it so she still win.

"Now get up the four of you," Artoria said, making them stand. "Don't bother to lie you four all love my so I know this cause of my semblance to turn emotion into power," The Arc mother said with a blank emotionless face. "Cause of that I can't show any but the slight smile I'm happy for him that he found love ones here I'll let you take this among yourself." Artoria said giving the girls a look them, She then left the room, When she had left Yang felt the room getting colder. looking at Pyrrha and the other two girls that known Jaune more She saw their eyes turning red and a little demonic.

"Yang Is this true," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah it is at first I thought he was a wimp but red member that assignment Professor Goodwitch and Professor Peach made our class do on out door survival, and we goy lost he saved me after form a Erza and I saw another side of him controlling side and believe me I never dated anyone before," Yang said.

"I may have away to solve this we all care for him and Jaune is not the type to go behind some one's back, I willing to share her plus I'm guessing you two aren't human any more" Pyrrha said. Look at the two other girls.

"We're from an Island far off shore form Mistral called Fortuna the first met Jaune he called himself Nero, on Fortuna the people worship the Dark Knight Sparda, I was trying to fine my father who was abended me and my mom for dead years ago Is taken and Experimented on, and well as Kyrie Jaune found he found me in my dead beat father's lab when a came to I was freaking, and m-mm-may have at-tt-attack him thinking he was someone else." Niko said stuttering do to nerves.

* * *

**With the Jaune and Alucard.**

* * *

Alucard was seeing how strong is Jaune the best way he can kill him with his Void Sword. The blade is a long sword made out of dark magic and ice. While Jaune was using Red Queen new blade shifting ability using the it Katana size blade. Every time the two had clash blade they cause an explosion do to Red Queen's Fire and the Void Sword being made of ice.

"Not bad, Little Dark Knight but if you want to date my Vampire Prince you need to be mor-urk," He was cut off by a hit from glowing red hot five bladed meteor hammer that is connected throne chain whip that came out of a compartment that pop out of the lower part of Devil's Cry and after Alucard was hit in the chest, Jaune stab the Red Queen down in the ground.

"So sorry to cut your Oh Prince of Darkness by this end here I think you underestimating me and that is your downfall," Jaune said. his Shirt and blazer destroyed. and was fighting shirtless.

"Impress me," Alucard said.

"A Slayer of Demons from high ranker to low rankers to people in our type profession I'm Nero the Devil Slayer." Jaune said he then tied up Alucard with the Chain and wrapped the rest of the Chain around his wrist activated the punch line mode and send it rocking off through the trees and throne bush. As soon as Devil's Cry came back Spine the tied up Prince of Darkness by the chain and untying and sending flying toward Ozpin's Office.

"And Time." Dante said holding up a stop watch. "Good job nice work on your attack timing on as well on master a new form of weapon also you can have your bike back," Dante then snap his fingers and a black demonic bat wing-like armor decorative extensions to the side faring and double-sided serrated blades extending from the point where the front fork meets the wheel, this is the Cavaliere originally it was Jaune's motorcycle that he land to V his father's human half.

"Wow thanks I'm going to go change in to some new Clothes be right back." Said Jaune. heading behind the some trees and bushes as soon a he came right back out some Clothes a Vermilion shirt and a Azure blue and a crimson red trench coat with a rip up right Sleeve the left Sleeve upper forearm is a vermilion red up to the elbow the lower bicep of his was red coat has a demon skull with a the Arc crest as it horn, the Coat has gold trimming. a single left handed Crimson red and Azure blue leader glove, a brown leather gun holster a black belt with a Demon skull with jagged teeth, dark blue Jeans and a pair of black leather boots. as he place the Red Queen on his back in the turn it in a

"Now you, Me, and your father are going to have a talk with you on Dating," Dante said to his nephew.

"Wait what," Jaune said plaining. As his Uncle grabbed him.

Team cdnl come out of their hiding spot. "Let's stop messing with him." Carden said.

* * *

**With Alucard**

* * *

Ozpin was current taking a break fore doing some paper work the best of he could. their is a smile on the bet he had won, for the curst Wizard doom to fight his love not knowing how to stop her was about to lose at hope until this start of the school, when the Blood of the Arc and the Dark knight lineage and that of the two silver eyes warriors and one carrying the Belmont sir name. The bet was with Jaune and Pyrrha on their relationship.

"So What's your take on Young Mr. Arc Gabriel of house Belmont," Ozpin said.

"He's Strong the body and given his family history I can trust him, but do call me by my new name, that time of my life his over, after I defeated the lords of Shadow." Alucard said as he faze through the walls. "Have you heard from Zobek yet,"

"No sadly, am sorry Vald by the last time I hard he was trying to fine the Vampire Killer so it won't get into the wrong hands." Ozpin said to his brother in the lost order he then pull out two mug and got out a bottle of Root beer . "Care for a drink." Ozpin said.

"That sound nice also can may I barrow my Daughter's Team and her friends for this coming up four day weekend fore an internship." Alucard said.

"If I say no will you still do it," Ozpin said seeing the vampire king smile.

* * *

**With the Rose's and Belmont.**

* * *

Red and his sister and Mother wear eating some cookie thank god that they don't get sick by eating chocolate as well as having a talk. Jaune came in the Room Pale as a ghost as well as a devil's cry owner manual on what was the same and new.

"Hey Jaune what happen." Ruby said.

"My father and I had a father and son talk on the fact of date," Jaune said/

"Dad and Uncle Qrow did the same thing just he took Ruby to a sweat shop own by a nice sweat old lady who help him talk to ruby. Uncle Qrow to me to a strip bar and gave me a light beer to slowly bring me to the world of adults showing me what happens if I drink too much, as well as other topics on girls and what to do on date." Red said.

'Qrow you and I are going to have a take about that,' later Summer said.

"Yeah that sound just like my uncle did with me about drinking, Also after that dad gave me back the Yamato." Jaune said Summoning said Katana.

"So what can you do with that." Red said.

"Ask your mother she probably saw it being use by my father," Jaune said. as he put on some purple rim glasses. As he open the book two magic white circle appear and the book open the pages.

After he was done Pyrrha, Niko, Kyrie and Yang came in. "Jaune we have something to say and your going to listen," Yang said with huge blush on her face.

"Okay." Jaune said.

"We decided to share you," Pyrrha said not aware of the rest of their friends and family waking in the room.

"It not like you can understand other people feel very," Niko said.

"also we care fore you a lot after you help us out and gave us a new home." Kyrie said.

"And after getting to know you and seeing that side I started to see what P money see in you," Yang said,

"Don't worry about Bloody here I'll give her something that can turn her into something like us. base off of that baster work." Niko said.

"So Like it or not your stuck your stuck with us so get use to it." Yang said pointing a finger at him. "So say yes."

"Okay," Jaune said sweat dropping.

"But he'll have to survive about 15 minutes from us," Taiyang said. As the no life king pointed a gun at the back of Jaune's head.

"Now let see what you can do Devil boy," Said the Dragon giving a mad man grin.

'Sweet Honey Ice Tea,' Jaune though he then got up slowly and activated the Hang Time function on the Devil's cry and seeing Taiyang and Qrow with their weapons Jaune ran towards the Window crashing through it's glasses that as stopping in mid air. Unlucky Jaune for got he was in the third floor wreck room be it was not that bad of fall.

Through out of the 15 minute Jaune was dodging the three male attacks. and trying not to get Professor Goodwitch madder then normal.

* * *

**Okay I'm trying to do is focus Vol 2 then Hellsing ultimate ova as the break form the breach. showing next time it's a three way date night in vale Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang. ****And Team JNPR get involve with the white fang.**

**Also I hope you love the Castlevania theme I add to this I mean some on how can I not I'm use DMC with A Fuck mothering Vampire of course I'll use that. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Okay I've been think on what to do with Cinder, And I'm going to make Pyrrha the new Fall maiden. But the main time line I think of doing is put Jaune vs Penny.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Old friends and Date night to knight.**

* * *

After Parent Day was over and Glynda had to punish Taiyang, Qrow, and Alucard by marking them fix the grounds by replanting trees as well as making them wright on the black broad. "I'm an Adult not a child." The hundred times. And after a quick explanation of Jaune's as well as Pyrrha family history as well as the hold supernatural world to them and help and help out with anything that comes with it.

As for the rest Jaune Parents and Uncle left back home, Summer Rose got a job at beacon and will be teaching team combat. Niko and Kyrie stayed and was place of team JNPR. Other then transfer students from other hunters academy arriving nothing much.

Right now Jaune and the rest of his friend are in the library and Jaune was kick the three Team RW[BB]Y ass by playing Remnant the game. With Jaune now calming both Vale and Atlas now he was going up to take over the last one until He was grabbed by guy around his age and putting him a choke hold. about the size of the right "Hey Jauny long time no see," Said the male. The guy had orange hair in a pompadour with blue eyes. He was wearing a black and yellow version of Beacons academy's uniform. Next to him was his teammate, That were walking up all male team and look to be happy to see Jaune but in a Way they look like the counter opposite of Team CRDL Two of theme has black hair the last one has long crimson red with fox ears on his head.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei when did you guy get here,"

"Haha Yo Jaune how Beacon treating you Hell Boy," Said a boy has black hair, usually slicked back with gel, with brown eyes. He has a peach to tan skin complexion and has a skinny but lean, muscular body.

"It is nice see you made new friend," the long vibrant red hair, with two long forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back. While in this form, he is occasionally mistaken for a female because of his long hair and delicate features. He often wears his pink school uniform matching pink slacks and a jacket with gold trim.

"Hmm." said the last Hiei is the shortest of the four main characters at only 4' 10" excluding his black spiky hair with a blue outlining and white streaks . Despite his short size, he has a lean, muscular build to him. He wears a white headband. His eyes are crimson blood red, with an angular and slightly slanted shape, making him a very sinister looking member of the team. His skin complexion is regular peach-tan.

Yusuke then look at Jaune friends. "Oh Hi we old friend of jaune, I'm Yusuke Urameshi. Jaune, Kuwabara and I go we back in middle school in Argus," Yusuke said. Pointing at the Carden counterpart who was threw away by a Short hair Pyrrha Nikos that goes up to her neck and has a Right Braided right. "Stay Carden." Said yelled throwing through toward the window but was cough by a Giant Crimson red and Azure Blue Demonic energy claw arm of Jaune. "Sorry about that, Pyrrha might just mistake Kuwabara fore Carden the school loco bully don't worry." Jaune said.

"Sorry I thought you attack Jaune." Pyrrha said.

"So Jaune is this your girl friend." Yusuke said.

"Yes will one of them at less," Jaune said the last part under his breath. "Any why are you he I thought you guys where doing your own thing now." Jaune said.

"When you told us about Redgrave we came to a decision we join a Huntsmen Academy in Argus to become stronger to get ready fore the next time some tries to take over the world. And We are Team Spirt From Flair Academy.

"Jaune how do you know these guy." Weiss asked.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara and I go way back in middle School." Jaune said. "But let's say we work in the same type job set."

"Yeah he help us out many time." Kuwabara said. "The name is Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Name's Yusuke Urameshi I mostly let my first do the tailing" Yusuke said.

"Hiei that all," Hiei said.

"My Name is Shuichi Minamino, But my friends call me Kurama." Kurama said. When Ruby look at Karama her heart started to beat rapidly.

"Hey we have the same voice nice," Chaos said.

"So the there is someone smaller then Hiei," Kuwabara said,

**"I even have an IQ higher then you," Chaos said.**

"He's sassy too, That a another thing we has in common," Hiei said.

"Yeah also Koenma wanted us to give you this," Yusuke said give Jaune a Pendant of a red and blue draconic humanoid being with four horns two of them are pointing down and going toward the side the other two pointing up It's was Shielding it's body with it's six wings that belong to a Nephilim with Azure blue bat like wing with vermilion red feathers on it's upper top. It was incase in a light orange crystal. That is attach to a gold chain.

"An amulet," Jaune said as he look at the demon pale face.

"Yeah It's the Amulet of Beelzebub the ankle bitter said it will help you out." Yusuke said.

"I heard of this Amulet it absorb the energy of those the user kills like demon or like in my case some Grimm." Jaune said he then put it on and felt so thing familiar. "That was weird."

"Jaune?" Pyrrha said looking at Her shared boyfriend.

"It's nothing Come we better get ready." Jaune said. Getting up and leaving.

"Right looking forwards to hear about Jaune life before Beacon," Said Pyrrha as she and their friend got up and leave.

"She may not like hearing about it." Yusuke said.

"Hmm something isn't right?" Questioned Kurama.

"Yeah I had a hunch, Cause we're all here meaning we have another case to save the world again," Yusuke said.

"And Jaune and his new friends are stuck in right dab in the middle of it." Kuwabara said.

"I guest that why we have sent here," Hiei said.

* * *

**After the ****school day**

* * *

"I thought that class well never end," Blake said her weapon gambol shroud on her back. Her and her team were weapon the Alternate outfit. **[****Look them up on the RWBY WIKI.]** Blake being called Intruder Weiss wearing Her outfit name is Snowpea. Ruby wearing her Slayer Her Sister wearing her Hunter.. The only one wearing something new was Red now wearing a smaller version of his cloak as well as black jacket with red trimming and a fur collar as well as the Belmont family crest of a shield and Cross covered in roses. Brown pants and black steel toe boots and a wolf head amulet with fire like crystals coming of it mouth, He had twice grate grand father Trevor Belmont holy whip Vampire Killer as well as the weapon he made at signal silver wolfsbane a powerful hand conna that has a signal edge on the gun barrel underside that was place on the Sheath on his lower back. As well as his teammates weapon on their person Ruby's red Sniper Scythe name Crescent Rose. Weiss's grey silver Dust rapier dubbed Myrtenaster, And his older sister Yang's Shotgun gauntlets named Ember Celica.

"And as soon as Jaune and Pyrrha right get here, Our investigation begins!." Ruby said in joy.

"I'm Glad to see that we are taking this seriously." Weiss said with sarcasm.

"Hey! we have a plan. That's... moderately serious." Yang said.

"Hey guy we here open up." Jaune said Red then Got up to let them in.

Jaune walking in Devil's cry in arm sort of speak follow by Pyrrha who is wearing a crimson red jacket, that was tighten up brown overbust corset black bronze armor breast plate. two pair of combat gloves on her hands on her left and is her bronze bracer black pants and bronze shin guard, and black high heel combat boots. Pyrrha's new outfit is name is Countess.

Following them in was team Spirit Yusuke wearing a yellow Gi and Black Hakama and kung fu shoes and red sash held up her pants. Kuwabara wearing a white Bancho outfit he's called the warrior of love. Hiei wearing a black jacket with a white collar and black pants. Kurama is wearing wearing a white martial arts outfit with a gold poncho with a green trim and a pink sash tied around the left side of his waist and the folded sleeves on both of his sleeves and pants and the high-neck on his uniform are dark blue.

"They threated me to come," Jaune said.

"Jaune was a naughty boy in middle school like got into after school brawls." Pyrrha said.

* * *

After Team RWBBY told them a short summery what is happing Jaune was sing a song he had heard from his mother. "Praise to my father Blessed by the water. Black night, Dark Sky the devil's Cry." He then stop when Ruby finish.

"Right Does everyone remember their rolls," Ruby said.

"You Me and Red will head over to the cct and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies, or inconsistencies." Weis said "Seeing I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

Jaune come to them and over a scroll Date chip. "Here Chaos Made a Anti Virus software." Jaune said. **"I've might as well come along,"** Chaos said as a small aerial drone pop out of Jaune's palm.

"The white Fang has regular faction meeting to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said

Pyrrha then want up to Blake and pulled out another small drone. "Niko want to help you out she'll be taking you there as well as give this spy drone just drop it as soon as you get in, it'll do the rest as well as these ear pieces."

" The three of us are going on a date I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.

"Plus I know him as well owns my family a lot over the years." Jaune said. "Plus Ren and Nora when to the Library to do some research something tells me that they're not hiding everything in a warehouse somewhere in Vale."

"I think Yusuke and Kuwabara check on some old contacts. Just to see if we're just dealing with Just the White Fang or something Hiei with Go with Blake as well and can go with you three two the CCT," Kurama said.

"Great we'll meet up back here tonight, to go over what we've found. Let's do this!." Ruby said give fist bump.

"Yeah," Everyone to see Sun hanging upside down at the up window.

"Sun!" said Blake in a gasped as she and Weiss hid behind Red. as well as Yang and Pyrrha hided Jaune and Ruby to hind behind Kurama.

"Please tell me you claim up here to just to help Blake as a friend as well as to help your follow Faunus cause what your doing is cause of a law suit and well get you in a nice cell." Yusuke said. to the window.

"What of course, I have a girl friend back at Mistral and I won't date another girl with out her say so." Sun said. "Plus I brought Neptune along as well."

The group of Student look out the window to see Neptune back up to the buildings wall.

"Yo Nep-Nep I sea you just Hanging around" Jaune said looking at one of the few Heaven Students that are here.

"Who told you that name," Neptune said in shock of embarrassment hearing his mother nickname.

"You did right now come right now get in before you fall" Jaune said. Using the Punch line mod of Devil's Cry to get him inside.

"So here the thing Sun will go with Blake and Hiei you'll be coming with us." Jaune said. as he then grabbed a one of Red baggy white hoody. "Red do you mind if Sun use one of your hoody,"

"Shore it will help Also Blake tie up your hair Roman saw you guys so try not to get caught and be self." Red said making the black cat ear Faunus blush. "You two I as well," He was then drag by a pouting Weiss Following by Ruby and Kurama.

"What just," Jaune said look at what he just saw.

"The Three are now dating, after hearing what we're doing." Yang said.

* * *

**CCT**

* * *

Ruby was so amaze seeing huge CCT building. "Wow! I forgot how big the transmit tower look so close!" She said.

"If you ask me they should had made more across Remnant, or updated the fire wall but what do I know I'm a stupid Faunus." Red said with a snooty tone making his group laugh.

"But the one In atlas is the biggest one." Kurama asked.

"Yes that right but what Red said make sense but we here to help upload Chaos's Anti virus." Weiss said.

"I got to take a picture," Ruby said. trying to get her scroll out.

"Huh, Ruby is being Ruby Kurama watch over her we burning day light," Red said he and his partner.

"Okay," Kurama said.

"Be good," Red said as he and Weiss left.

* * *

**The club**

* * *

As Jaune, Pyrrha, and Yang as well as their fourth Wheal Neptune arrive on their bikes. Neptune riding with Jaune on the Cavaliere, Or how Neptune call it the motorcycle from Hell. And the Girls riding Bumblebee for some odd reason look like it was blushing.

When arriving they took their helmets off. "So is this the place," Neptune said.

"Yes Captain, my Captain, This is the place," Jaune said being Sarcastic.

"Yeah now come on, my friend inside," Yang said.

* * *

**Inside**

* * *

Hei Xiong A man well known for info his club and his gang he's a tall man with black hair and a full beard wear a white long sleeve shirt and black glove, vest, pant, and shoes Two bouncer ran in to Shut the door. Right now he was talking two a black hair woman who's beauty well drive man to sin with long mid nightblue hair as well as ruby red lip stick shin fair as snow the only strange was her elf like ears she is wearing a outfit consists of a black top with a jean jacket and long tan skirt. She still dons her robe if she has to enter into battle. She told him two thing she was look for lover from her past life and if any guy tries to put something in her drink slip them a drop of Angle trumpet. everything was fine until this one tan guy with piercing on his face as well as a bat hat with a gold eye he wanted him to drug her, the last he saw him a pale blond man came to pick him up. as well as seeing the tan skin man with a huge hard on. that was yesterday she had came back to hear back from him.

"Q-quick she coming!." one of them yelled in fright.

"Close the door," Second yelled. As they hole the door shut.

"What are they talking about," Jr. Said until the door was punch by a giant demonic fist punch the door open and a demonic being it's body was black, dark azure blue and vermilion red scales with it had a dark Azure face that got darker going Red Vermilion making going down the Devil face black elf,wield white hair, Four white horns the two on top of it head went down and two on the corner of it's forehead it has huge Azure and Vermilion Feather wings that made it look like it was wearing a trench coat, It's eye was like looking at a pit of darkness with two fire ember orbs filled with anger, haltered, sadness and sorrow as well as horrors of which no mortal man has seen Jr. and some of his older member knows the is Devil. **"Yo, Uncle Xiong how you been,"** The devil said showing sharp teeth in it mouth.

"Jaune turn back your scaring the newbies," Xiong said. The woman look at the Devil how turn into Jaune Arc. Her Jaune Arc her lover her Dark king of Dominations, Her devil cook and the Dark knight She was happy to see him he ran toward him and jump at him.

"Medea," Jaune said.

"My Love I miss you," Medea said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Okay I no what I said but I couldn't help it plus tell my If you don't have the hot for Medea princess of**** Colchis, So Hot and I think she would have drug someone for doing that now Angle trumpet is real and can be use as a drug be I won't the last guy cut off what makes him a man.**

**Now yes it's those twine's now what should happen to Jan Valentin should he cut off his Man card or should he wake up with the Why Boner.**

**Also Medea is a Caster Class Servant so one of her skills Crafting so magic potion making got to be one of them also I might put Fem Gilgamesh as well as Alter Jeanne D'arc. Also Gender bend Version of Shiro and Saber though two are a accouple. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Okay here the thing there was and Archer but it was not fem Shiro.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Old flame and old reflection**

* * *

Jaune did not know what to think right now, The woman that die in his hand by Gilgamesh impaling them both only he had live, His Queen of the death his Witch of the battle his princess of lust, As well as is Bitch Queen, "Jaune who is this Woman as well your connection with her," Pyrrha ask with words so sweet it was slickening.

"In a short story to sum it up, You know pimp cup I use to drink out of?" Jaune Questioned.

"The one that you use other things as well. Yes you keep it under your bed in a meatal case with a finger print scanner."

"It is the holy grail from the holy grail war Theirs a new grail that was made that day," Jaune said.

"Your use the holy Fucking Grail as a pimp cup," Everyone in the club said.

"Trust me, theirs nothing holy about that Grail it was tainted with a god of evil." Jaune said with the sorrow in his eyes where showing.

"And may I ask is what your relationship with Jaune is." Medea said.

"I'll tell you in private if you follow me Princess Medea of Colchis.," Pyrrha said she then go close to her right ear and whisper. "Or should I say Bitch Queen Medea of Colchis and I don't mind Sharing," This made Medea turn to a full body blush.

The to sat in a privet booth, "Master and I only did heavy petting that's all misters." Medea said.

"Good, I'll see if we can give you a job as one of the staff of Beacon." Pyrrha said "Maybe we can Do some teach student play would that be great pet," Pyrrha said giving Medea a head pat.

"So are they're other Girls that love our Jaune, Medea," Pyrrha said.

"Yes, two Girls one name Sakura as well as her twin Sister name Rin Tohsaka Master told me to save Sakura's soul do to worm that where inside her verbing I did my best to save her but he did the rest You may need to break her to be top woman in master harem I'll always be his Bitch Queen," Medea said.

"As well as you know your place I don't mind you having him from time to time." Pyrrha said.

Back with the other, Xiong Gave non-Alcoholic drinks To Yang Neptune Jaune, As well as given an envelope to Jaune, "Moracin told me what you doing I glade to see your letting other people carrying the weight with you." Xiong said.

"Yeah I can feel it that something big is coming." Jaune said.

"So I got to ask who did you came across her and I know I still new with the hole Magic is real and the other supernatural thing are real too but how did you in the two brothers did you get two of the most powerful of other the top huntress no offence but I heard that Yang Pouch across town a grouping Ruby," Neptune said pointing at her,

"Hey He was drunk and Grabbing an one under the age of 13 should die under a bus." Yang said.

"Okay the guy deserved it," Neptune said. "But how,"

"I found her pass out on the side of the road It was raining so I grabbed her and left. When She woke up I feed her some home made soup She then told me she killed her old master the guy was kidnapping girls I offer to be her new master and considered I have magic power as well as my semblance to help her out I did not mind I only came to that town cause the high school also teach combat for Hunstman." Jaune said. "But that was only for after school Club nothing more then  
I heard of the Grail War and I felt darkness in the air," Jaune said he then looked at the mirror to see some he hasn't heard for ages.

"You Broke the Rules remember." A older man with white comb back hair and Tan Skin and his eyes are pale blue said.

"Hello Archer my old Reflection." Jaune said, to the mirror man.

"I still here but un like all the other heroes the Grail release that got new bodies or was reborn in this world Your are me so I was place here." Archer said. "You may have change beat the war and a new grail has take it place new copies of the heroic soul will be taking their place but the old copies are reborn some will just appear other will be reborn with their memory. So be ready It well take time for our power to unite as one," Archer said.

"So Who are you talking to," Neptune ask looking at Jaune. "Is this one of those Magic Mirrors.".

"Yes and no just and old reflection from the future," Jaune said.

"Time shenanigans got." Neptune said. Jaune then read the files, his eyes widen see the mark of evil during the great war. "Xiong, girls get your shit and go they're back head to Arcadia stay with mom." Jaune said.

"All right evac now grab you crap and good and go we are leave," Their boss said.

* * *

As soon as everyone left the building Jaune after dousing place with the bar content of booze as well as gasoline luck the billing was isolated and their was no cameras be he did cover his face. "Ashes to Ashes Dust to Dust leave darkness a stray." He said as he lit a flame to set the building to a blaze.

"Was it really necessary to burn the build to the ground," Neptune asked.

"It's a protection charm spell of Fire," Jaune Said. "Also We better get going" he then put on his helmet Neptune got on the back.

"So where Are we off to now." Yang said.

"Let head closer to Blakes group." Pyrrha said.

"All right," Neptune said. as they ride away fore toward their friend.

"So what are their chance of not getting cough," Pyrrha ask, see the Van speeding across the Street.

"Blake and Sun," Jaune said now thinking about it. "A high chance Hiei's Very low he's is a demon shadow warrior," They all saw a giant robot suit chasing them.

"I'm not letting Blake live this down," Jaune said Speeding up. as well taking the back alleyway to cut the robot off. Yang following behind.

* * *

_**DMC Van**_

* * *

Niko was trying to find a Isolated area were there be no Civilian at this time. Lucky Hiei place a bug in one of the higher up's as well as several others White Fang grants. She also had the rest of the day plan out perfectly wait for her friend to pick them up and get up in case of they get cough her plan did not count on giant robot and the van transformation in to a Robomecha is still in the beta stage.

"Niko He's coming at us!" Sun said.

"Don't lose your Bananas Monkey boy," Niko said.

"Where Hiei," Blake said.

"He's fine don't worry about him his a big three eye demon plus he know not to get cough," Niko said.

"So what do we do," Sun said. Trying stand and not fall as n=Niko dodges falling cars. "Call everyone for back up." Niko said. The Van's phone ranged, Causing Blake to pick it up.

"Devil May Cry this Blake Speaking may I ask who's taking." Blake said thinking it was a some one like a customer.

"I'm we are so not letting live this down," Jaune said getting Blake's cat ears to drop.

"Tried to head to Twilight Park," Jaune said, "I already to the other as well to meet up." Jaune said He and the other appearing Sliding as well as Neptune and Pyrrha taking the shoot at robot.. "Also open the back door."

"Son of ack," Said the Man who is piloting the Robot as he got hit by accouple of round. The man has orange hair far skin and dark green eyes. Wearing red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. This man name is Roman Torchwick What cause him to cruised Then when the lead motor bike then drifted and pulled a strange Revolver and his left arm started glow and Fired seeing which cause the theft to pale. "Oh Shit." Roman said getting him to be knock back.

"I love this day," Jaune said. Speed back up, Roman got the Mech back up and started to go faster to catch up to them not knowing he was walking into a trap.

"This the end of our game of follow the leader kiddie," Roman said he than was trip up by a whip line as well as a vine by Red and Kurama slide into a huge stair way do to an Icy floor By Weiss where Ruby was waiting following by the rest of her Friends.

"Freezer Burn," Ruby Said.

Making Weiss and Yang stay Weis making the floor covered in Icy and Yang who jump to hit the ice cover Ground with burn to cause a fog. Causing it to use it's laser sight.

"Beewolf" Jaune Shouted as the was toss by Red as us the DC's Chain whip from above while Red below hitting mech in joints. doing some miner damage. but then Roman grabbed the chain, Flung him to Red using the Air trick the not crash into Red. "Iron Maiden/Check Mate!," Both Leaders shouted. As Jaune charge with Red Queen as well as Blake and Weiss, The two girls act the bot with accouple of slashes Weiss than jump ed destory the laser sight camera. Jaune then came Deliver a cop he calls Double down See this Roman tried to move but he was move slowly as the bot causing him the lose a bots arm. By a flaming Sword, Jaune then gave the mech a upper cut with the devil bringer knocking it back as well as Several sword stabbing it's joints. Yang then Jump on the mech back and started to punching it. Roman then slam Yang to the wall behind him. as he was about to punch her, The fist was stop by Jaune,' "Hey Yang Let put this out timer to Bed shall" Jaune said Crushing the mech hand The two then made two Giant fist of energy to Send mech flying into the sky. Looking at Yang's arm Left arm See It turn into a Demonic dragon claw.

"Nice work you two," Ruby said.

"It's thank to Jaune after I took the shot he's been helping me." Yang said pointing at Jaune who was on the ground.

"Need to start to get use to using Blade Works again hu hu hu," Jaune said breathing said. "I got rusty eheheh," Jaune joke.

"Blade works?" Ruby said looking around she then saw many other blades where the mech was as well as on it arm there was a giant sword impaled in to it.

"Wow." Ruby shouted looking at the Sword that shatter like glass,

"Come on let get Jaune back to Beacon." Niko said. Picking up Jaune by the under Arms Yang doing the same grabbing his legs.

"Several block away Roman now a little ruff up. Looking up he saw is adopted Daughter/ Little Sister /Partner in crime. "Neo not a word to her I also I think we kneed back plain I know you saw the Snow hair kid." Roman said.

Taken a Sigh that said -You many Nero- She flip it.

"If anything happens to me go to him" Roman said. He know about the true story behind Devil May Cry.

* * *

_**Outer side of City of Vale**_

* * *

At three different areas of Remnant Three different girl around Jaune age one was in a City in Rule with black Armor and a head peice. a flag by her said her eye's are like embers her hair is bone white and her skin was pale.

In a bar in Argus a girl with Blond Hair in long Spiky pony tail and Blue eyes wearing red leather jacket white bikini top, a orange pendant and short jeans and brown boots on her back was a great Sword on her back. "Thank for the info." She said. As several Biker where in pain.

In the Woods outer side of Argus A Lioness ears Faunus with long golden hair and red eyes as well as a red marking on her body and tan far skin. Wearing a golden Hakama pants and a rapping around her chest as well as a jacket surrounded be dead Grimm as well as sword that were stabbed into them.

"You well pay Jaune Arc," The girl snarl.

* * *

_**Beacon Dorms**_

* * *

"I think he's waking up." Ruby said. Jaune slowly open his eyes to see a blur. "We should give him space," Yang said.

Full awake Jaune seeing he is in the living room on the couch he saw everyone look at him Medea giving him a Glass of water as well as dark green pill. "Thank Medea," Jaune said.

"How did you do that," Neptune said.

"Blade Works it's a magic spell" Jaune said. "I having use it for a long while so you might say I rusty." Jaune said getting them to chuck.

"You just rest I all ready told Ozpin every thing he needed to know rest." Medea said, "Plus you and your Team will be heading to Argus tomorrow,"

"I'll Help you get to your bed," Kyrie said. Help Jaune get up to his teams room.

* * *

**Okay I This seem a good place to leave it. Yes Archer was Future Jaune I'm think of Doing a RWBY Fate Just with some Characters and Power of the Fate stay Series Jaune have Blade Works. Weiss with also Have a higher Summons.**

**Think of calling Stardust Night Arc.**


	6. Chapter I don't give a f

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Okay here the thing there was and Archer but it was not fem Shiro.**

* * *

**Chapter I don't give a f *%**

* * *

The two team beacon students were now in the outskirt of Argus in Two vehicles Yang, Black Kyrie, and Medea in a Van in front of them while the rest was in dubbed the Devil machine. "Ah, Argus It's been a while it hasn't changed a bit," Jaune said as he got up from his seat and went to the Jukebox to play a song.

_** [[{Devil trigger (gallery Version)}]] **_

"So Pyrrha what was it like for you growing up out here I guest as a vampire Princess and all," Jaune said. He then realizes some. "I just notice I know nothing about Ren and Nora most cause I didn't want to pry into their business," Look at the two that where sleeping.

"Why not," Ruby asked. as she texting Kurama.

"I see it in their eyes they both lost something in portent to them," Jaune said not knowing Ren was still awake.

"Then you can ask them when we get there," His Cousin said reading a Book with a V on the cover.

"Well growing up was some up normal far what you think being the Vampire king's daughter," Pyrrha said.

"So anyone I should worry about," Jaune said.

"Well there's my mother Artemis as well as my half Brother Adrian," Pyrrha said.

"Oh my god," Jaune said face-palming himself.

"Wait You knew about Artemis Nikos but not Pyrrha," Weiss said.

"To be fair I met her in a job not face to face and I was young like before I was using Red Queen," Jaune said, "Your Dad my uncle Sold me to help her to get more experience with people," Jaune said.

"So you met my mother," Pyrrha said.

"We talk that's all," Jaune said. he then looks at Pyrrha "So your bother Adrian what's he like,"

"My big brother is a kind and carries man when he first met saw me I was 2 years old my mother said I all was brightened his day," Pyrrha said.

"I can see that," Jaune said.

"What about you Jaune what was your childhood like," Pyrrha said.

"I grow up with Seven Sisters and one mother life was crazy the day I turn nine I was attacked by a demon that took my first right arm, by trying to kill me and my older sister, Sapphire, on that day I snap I regrow a new demonic arm and Kill said the demon, next day my Uncle came by and well.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Young Jaune was Punching Dante in the face with his Devil Bringer. "Were where you," YJ shouted. "We could've Died you bastard,"

* * *

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

"Mistake him for my Father," Jaune said, "And got to take years of abandonment issues out of him." He said embarrassment.

"He Punch Dante in the face then impaled him to the wall with his own Sword," Niko said.

"The one thing I don't get is how come My uncle left your family in the first place." Said Weiss prayed in.

"He was being Corrupted and going insane," Jaune said.

"Okay, another question why didn't you use Red Queen, was it so you wouldn't be mistaking by Nero the Devil slayer," Weiss asked.

"No I am Nero the Devil Slayer," Jaune said.

"But how," Weiss said looking at her Cousin.

"Jaune Nero Arc," Nero said.

"I see you used your middle name to hind from the paparazzi as well as other people who what you for your power," Ruby said.

"Yeah trust me I was dealing with a mad man who tried to take over the work I just a matter of time someone to do it again," Jaune said.

"Let n-aha-not forget your high school years adventure you had before you met all of us," Nora said waking up.

"Oh yeah finding and falling in love with a woman that is sexy as sin who try to drain me dry of my energy fought my future self who tries to kill me. stop a god of evil for breaking free so he can destroy the world, Sealing said god in a chalice I call my Pimp cup. the month after that my dad came to see my rip off my arm, He then accidentally open the gates of hell." Jaune pointing his high school life. "Other than that couldn't complain, Oh and help my sister in law give birth to my Son/nephew, Yeah hell of high school life I mean most teenage worry about failing a pop quiz, me the army of hell," Jaune said Taking back his seat.

* * *

_**Hellsing Estate**_

* * *

After Pyrrha talk to the front gate Guards to let them all in, As soon as The park in front of the EstateTeam JNPR, Team RWBBY, and as well as the Rest got out. Jaune was amazed at the size of the building. Jaune was than Stabbed in the chest but a crossguard sword a pin to a Tree. "Adrian why," Pyrrha said. Pulling the blade out, of Jaune's chest.

"I smelled something vile and to see an Arc here of all places." a man with long golden blond hair in a ponytail a pair of orange ember eyes as well fair white skin he will be mistaken as a female. The man is wearing a white long sleeve button-up shirt as well as a black vest and plant shoes and glove he looks like one of the staff workers of this Estate. This was Adrian Tepes The son of Alucard.

"I see you're still mad about New Orleans," Jaune said.

"You know what you did, And we agree never talk about New Orleans!" Adrian shouted.

"I swear it was not my intention to awaken that dark god from that temple," Jaune said.

"Then you should have listened to me When I said "don't touch anything," Adrian said.

"And I did, I moved out of the way so you and the others were doing your job how was I supposed to know that there was a switch behind me," Jaune said.

"Wait what happen?" Pyrrha asked.

"While I was a young stupid rookie," Jaune said.

"So what with the New Arm Nero," Adrian asked seeing the robotic arm.

"It's more of a gauntlet," Jaune said. "Nico made it after my Dad came to see me,"

"It's a real good craftmanship," Adrian said.

"Yeah It can do more things than others prosthetics arms can do," Jaune said Rising his first as the arm jetted out and Sucker punches him across him in the face. Then went back to Jaune his right arm glowing and the Prosthetic is now full attack to Jaune's arm. "Now we are somewhat even," Jaune said.

"Adrian may I ask what is going," said Integra. Who was than hug tackle by Ruby Aunty.

"Wait, what," Weiss said. Who looks like she was having a mental breakdown

"Oh, so Ruby and Red are her Niece and Nephew," Pyrrha said.

"No Weiss We didn't know Pyrrha was connected to our Aunt, Heck Ruby didn't know about Demons until Redgrave," Red said, to his girlfriend.

* * *

_**Somewhere in the air**_

* * *

"Zhe Valentine Brozher Zank you for coming you had your order," a pudgy blond man with yellow eyes wearing a White Suit and glove. "Head to Zhe Hellsing compound. and introduce yourself,"

"Well do boss man," Said the tan skin man fore the club. next to his a Blonde man wearing a white suit with blond hair and golden eyes. "Jan and I won't fail." The blond man said.

* * *

_**A day later**_

* * *

The group was giving a quick tour around the compound after Jaune had asked about the third-floor restrooms he was told Traitors are pieces of Shit so that were they belong.

They were now in orientation hall where the Teams had been introducing to the staff and the Wild Geese. Jaune now fully geared up as well as his team right now he thought Pyrrha didn't have a normal life. Jaune was about to leave with his team but he was stopped by someone calling him.

"I know you," Jaune hearing some talking to him, "Your Nero the Demon Slayer," Said a man of slightly above average height with reddish-brown hair and green eyes his most notable features are his eye patch and long braid. He usually wears an Australian slouch hat; it has what appears to be an emblem of a Griffin on the front. He also sports a bandage on the bridge of his nose. "I'm Pip Bernadotte the leader of the Wild Geese."

"Oh I heard of you," Jaune said.

"So Your the boss man's Daughter partner," Pip said.

Pyrrha was not Showing Her friends around. While not knowing Pip had grabbed Jaune. Meanwhile, Integra had left towards her meeting with the knight of the round table. About their budget.

* * *

_**Outside**_

* * *

The Valentine Brothers were walking up close to them The one in black names Jan Valentine the one in the white name is Luke "And halfway through blowin' me. the Fuckin' Hoker OD's on heroin!" Jan said.

"I really don't like discussing my ex-girlfriend with you," Luke said.

"I mean I still finished, But what of shit is that?" Jan said.

"For God's sake, Jan think about mother!" Luke said.

"...I ain't jerking off right now." Jan said.

"Oi, you two. The ground is currently close," Guard one said.

"Oh such a shame and here we are with all the foreign exchange students on a field trip threw Argus," Jan said.

"Where from," Guard one said.

"Vacuo," Jan said as he just snips his figures. Then the two busses exploded looking back. Looking back the two brothers saw a blond hair loin Faunus woman in her late teens. wearing a black jacket a white bikini top showing red tattoos on her body, a pair of black biker shorts high socks, and brown boots she had nothing but discussed in her eyes when seeing the two in front of her.

"Begone Mongrels I have more important business here then you," She said Pissing off the dark hair brother. "Oh, and who do you think you are killing our Ghouls Goldy lock," Jan Shouted

"You there Gate Guard call of the faker so I can kill him," She said ignoring what Jan said.

"Bitch, are you fucking dissing me," Jan said he then ran up with a knife in his hand only to see his headless body on the gushing blood and impaled with swords.

"Jan you little!" Luke yelled but meet the same fate as his brother. when he saw a golden portal and several holy blades impaled him.

"Now bring me the Faker so I can kill him," The woman said.

"Yes, ma'am," one of the gates men said. "I'll call it in my I have a description of what he or she looks like,"

"Blond stupid and weak ring out Jaune Arc," She said

* * *

_**Back in the Hellsing household.**_

* * *

Jaune was drinking some tomato juice when he felt someone making fun of him. "Wait, this feeling it can't be her that bitch is here," Jaune said his eyes then glowed a little red. "Gilgamesh she here," Jaune then down his drink and lift outside.

***"-Hey Pip There a loin Faunus here that wants Jaune Arc I think he dumps her cause she wants to kill her,- **

**-He did not dump me!-** Gilgamesh yelled.

**-So Magic insult-**

**-Yes, now bring out The Faker Jaune Arc!-** Yelled the enrage Lioness Faunus.

**-"Sir please help I saw her killed two Vampire plus two buses of Ghouls please tell me you with the big guys or his daughter to get this Jaune guy,"***

"Jaune just left he should be there so open the gate to let her in," Pip said he then pulled out a cigarette he then lit the cancer stick.

* * *

**At the gate**

* * *

"He said he was coming out," The first Gates man said

"Relly Greg she could be an old partner he screwed over like a cursed artifact that turns those who touch it into a girl or a lion I mean she has two Faunus features." The second Gates man said.

"Shut up Jerry I that on;y happened once and it doesn't happen all the time," Greg said.

"Hey, Gilly nice to see you how have you been," Jaune said he then Blocking a sword that came portal with a copy of that same sword.

"still mad I stool your favorite sword Ea," Jaune said holding a demon lord sword that has an abnormal shape that doesn't match what would normally be classified as something specialized like a sword. It is something that was born before the appearance of the concept that the world calls a "_sword_," so it is not something that can truly be called a sword or have the shape of any known blade. While it has a grip, handguard, and is the same length as a longsword, the section that should contain a blade deviates from the normal form of an edged weapon. The "_blade_" itself and the tip of the sword, spun in a spiral shape, are dull. It has the shape of a cylindrical, drill-shaped pillar made up of three independently rotating segments engraved with crimson cuneiform lettering that spin slowly in an alternating direction like querns, the middle segment spinning clockwise and the top and bottom segments spinning counterclockwise. The drill design was modeled after bedrock excavators used to drill underwater tunnels. While Ea is categorized as a sword, its way of being is closer to a wand. Its three sections respectively represent the heavens, the earth, and the underworld. It exemplifies the world's way of being by having each one of them rotate in opposite directions. The "_cosmos_" is thus represented by matching all three of these representations. Everything together represents the universe.

Gilgamesh gritted her teeth at seeing her Truth weapon Ea the sword of Rupture. "Give it back you Mut, and what's with the hair," She as she was running up to him with a Viking baster sword. Jaune than block it with red queen, "So I dyed my hair back then but is that the only reason you came to see me or is there another," Jaune said.

* * *

**Inside**

* * *

Looking out of the window Jaune friends saw Jaune fight Gilgamesh. "How is that girl Jaune fighting," Nora said.

"Don't know," Pyrrha said.

"That bitch," Medea said looking piss at the girl.

"You know her," Ren said.

"What are you kids looking at?" Artemis asked "Medea is that you," Pyrrha's said hugging Medea.

"Arty what are you doing here," Medea said returning the hug.

"I live here but what's going on," Artemis asked her daughter.

"It the bitch that killed me when I was on a date with my beloved she stabbed us full of her noble phantasms," Medea said.

"Dam that got to hurt," Nora said.

"Being stabbed is not fun unless it was master doing the stabbing," Medea said with a bit of a blush.

"Wait what is Jaune doing," Said Ruby looking at the battle as Jaune toss Ea sword to the blond girl he then got into a stand at a purple flower energy shield. "wait he doing that," Medea said as she grabbed a crystal ball as cracks of fire broke towards the blond girl.

* * *

**A few minutes ago.**

* * *

"Hey Gilly lets make a bet," Jaune said using two one-handed swords short swords know as Kanshou and Byakuya. The two we're in a sword lock. Gilgamesh using a club like a sword that was as beautiful as her self. Jumping back Jaune smile at her.

"And what is this said bet Mongrel," Gilgamesh said.

"A fight where we last left off at the same spot I'll even give you back your Ea," Jaune said but Jaune smile darkens seeing Gilgamesh's exciting look.

"I'm lessening," Gilgamesh said 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this' she thought.

"Okay, here the rules an all-out attack You'll use Ea and all use my Red Queen," Jaune said holding Ea. " And if you win you can have Ea back as well as the Yamato and Red Queen even my Blue Rose," He then smirked at her. "But if you lose you can still have Ea but you have to do want ever I say," Jaune said.

"So if I lose I have to be you, slave, But if I win I can have your weapon fine but I'll as take you as my servant," She growled over her disgust at thinking of buying Jaune Slave girl.

"To be honest I won't be as cruel and force you to have sex with me I'm not that low of a person. You'll just have to stick with me until you win your freedom but let it be once a month fight," The Twilight being said.

"Fine summon your world of blades, That will be your resting place!" Gilgamesh yelled summoning Ea to her hand. and summoned a couple of G.O.B. that fired Sword at him.

Jaune seeing this quickly made a purple mana shield. Known as Rho Aias "Okay then,** I am the bone of my sword., Steel is my body and fire is my blood., I have created over a thousand blades., Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain. Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival. I have no regrets. This is the only path. My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works! " **As soon as Jaune finished his chant of the Unlimited Blade Works, Cracks of flames torn out of the ground taking them to their new battlefield known as the...

* * *

**Unlimited Blade Works**

* * *

The two warriors were now in a field surrounded by swords and other blades like weapons that Jaune saw over the years as well as a Bow showing That what Jaune truly is inside an Archer not Knight like the rest of his family an Archer that uses these Swords as Arrows.

Twice this world has been used to fight in a death battle, The first time Jaune was shown the side of humanity and it was hell but looking back Jaune saw him. A young boy pinned down by fallen debris bang-up and bleed the young boy he was going to die He saw these monster for the first time, Demons of hell known as Scarecrows and a couple of Grimm Beowolves. He was afeared as they ran towards him "No!" It took a second for a man in a brown cloak to kill these monsters. The man was holding the Yamato he then quirky removed the Debris off of him Young Jaune's tired eyes looked at the man crying tears of joy.

Now done looking at his pass he hopes to change his future. The Jaune who was locked in a rocked locker who was kissed by his Partner only for her to die a pointless death that follows more of his friends dying that lead to another world war of death. Only cause he denied his Supper natural side.

"What with the smile," Gilgamesh asked seeing a smile on Jaune's adorable face. 'Wait? Adorable, why did just think he was Adorable?' She thought.

"Just think we not so different," Jaune said.

"Oh and hows that I may ask?" Gilgamesh asked curiously.

"We are both born with supernatural blood you be that of a God, Mine being Nephilim and Campeon, You are a Demigod But me I'm a Paradox my whole life has been one bad turn then the next, But I can change and so can you and you show me how," Jaune said. He then got to horse stands focus his Aura and spiritual power into Red Queen which glow a white and black flame switching to one another.

"So you think I have changed I'm Still Myself Mongrel," Gilgamesh said raising Ea it started to glow dark crimson red spin making a red f5 tornado. "Now face your end!" She yelled and the tornado drilled toward Jaune only for him to smirk

**"Getsuga... Tensho!" **Shouted Jaune as he swang his sword and a beam of light and dark energy cut through the Drilling winds. Seeing Gilgamesh look behind her to see the giant mountain was cut in half. Looking back she saw Jaune swang Red queen late side hitting her on the head. Giving her a nasty bump.

The last thing she heard him say was. "I win Gilly," She then pasted out into the darkness of her mind.

* * *

**In a Room Real-world**

* * *

Gilgamesh slowly opened her eyes she now had a couple of bandages on her as well as a chain black choker on her neck.

"Looks like your up, Gilly," She looked to the open door to see Medea coming with water.

Glaring at the elf ear woman Gilgamesh looked the other way. "He changed our master changed he no longer holding himself back, The boy I fell for is a now a man," Medea said.

"He's your master I can still get my freedom," *Bonk* "Ow what was that for!" Gilgamesh yelled holding her head where Medea punched it.

"That was for killing me on my date with darling," Medea said.

"You bitch I killed you because It sickens me you who pissed me off!" The lioness Fuauns shouted.

"Oh and how did where you jealous my bond with my master was pure and yours was like that of sludge," Medea said.

"So what if it was," a now Red face Gilgamesh said.

"If he wanted he could have chase after you when I was dying but he didn't, He also told he had a perfect plan for you while we are here," Medea said giving Gilgamesh a smile felled with dark malice.

"I'm back and I got Gilly new uniform~," Jaune sang holding a Maids dress for Faunus works.

"Welcome to your hell bitch~." Sang Medea as she got up.

* * *

End of chapter

* * *

**Next Chapter Jaune tells his friend the tail of a man who wanted to be the ideal of a tier hero and how his ideals betrayed him the story of the Archer known as Hero Arc and a deal of a lightning Knight and a Twilight Archer.**

**I hope you like my spin of Archer version of Jaune's back story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Okay here the thing there was and Archer but it was not fem Shiro.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 The tale of Heroic Ideals**

* * *

"The two teams of Beacon were in the dining room eating breakfast among them was Medea, Gilgamesh, Integer as well as another older and Handsome man with grey hair and bread, he is wearing a black suit. While everyone was looking at this man accept one Jaune Arc he was paying no mind to this man while his friends asking one another on who is this man why he here Jaune was trying his best not to stab him or shoot him, 'Said the Man" Everyone look at Jaune for said that Jaune while he was eating an omelet.

"Huu, fine This is my Godfather Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg Ren don't leave Nora around him somehow he'll take Nora somewhere and somehow I don't know what will happen but it won't be good and Yes this man is a Half Vampire user of the second Magic known as the Kaleidoscope," Jaune said.

"He's a Dampier," Weiss said in shock.

"I see you been studying the Supernatural book I give you," Jaune said.

"So why are you here?" Pyrrha asked looking at one of the few Vampires her father told her to respect no matter what.

"Well, I was bored at heard Jaune was with my old friend Vlad also Jaune your using The Unlimited Blade Works." He then took a sip of his coffee. "Are you trying to change your Future as well as the lives of your friends," Zelretch said.

"Okay what is this Unlimited sword Shop thing," Yang said slamming her hands to the table.

"I call Unlimited Blade Work. and well I can show you all the true meaning of Jaune true Magic." Zelretch said he then gave a smirk to Jaune pulling out a white helmet with a magenta projector Jaune seeing this got up and Ran.

"We have a runner quicky someone stop him," Nora said Jaune was then stopped by Chains that was tied up his legs.

"Thanks, Rider," Said a girl that walked in with Walter where two that are the same age as Jaune freezer seeing her she has long purple hair that went down feet and purple her clothing that is a bronze color turtleneck sweater and a long skirt, her left band has a red ribbon, and a pair brown slip-on shoes. Next to her is a young woman with aqua eyes and long wavy black hair in a two-side-up hairstyle, which consists of part of her being made into twin-tails tied with black ribbons, while the majority hangs loose. She is wearing a red sweater with a white cross on the center, A pair of black pants and brown slip-on shoes

Looking up They all saw a very beautiful woman wearing some that could be label S&M gear.

"Sakura, Rin, Rider what is going this week the grail wars reunion," Jaune said looking to see anyone else.

"Let me guest Saber and Shiroko are behind you," Jaune said.

"No, those two have been reborn that all I'm saying," Zelretch said. "But you cute adorable little sister Illya-tan will be seeing you back at Beacon,"

"Oh god no, no, no, no is Berserker with." Jaune hoping.

"They're three with her as her bodyguards,"

"Shit," Jaune said.

"Grail wars what that," Ruby said.

"Grail wars I haven't heard that in a long time, Zel it be too long who have you been," Alucard said popping out of the wall.

"Good, came to tell my godson what's going on when he turned the grail into a grail and a new one took its place," Zelretch said.

"Nora be a dear and tie up Jaune, While I set this whole thing up, and Walter can you make us all some popcorn," Zelretch said setting up a Projector screen.

While this was Happening Pyrrha went up to Sakura and Rin. "So you love Jaune," Pyrrha said making the two blush.

"I was is first," Sakura said giving Pyrrha a smile with her eyes hidden in the shadows.

"I'm with him more," Pryyha said not backing down. She than hug Sakura as she baked the huge Pyrrha gave her a smile like no like the other one. "I'll make sure he'll be safe at Beacon future follow wife,"

"Thank you but make sure both of you come home, me and Rin both know how careless he can be," Sakura said.

"We made an Arc promise to watch over him with Archer," Rin said blushing.

"Who is Archer is he a heroic spirit like Medea and Rider," Ruby said looking at the two.

"Yes Archer is a Heroic spirit but Archer and Rider are classes of Servants Medea is a caster servent she can use Mage cart," Rin said

"I can tell them the rest," Jaune said.

"Ruby your an Archer class, Weiss is a Caster, Blake is Assassin, and Yang is a berserker," Jaune said.

"Oh and what about me?" Red asked.

"Maybe Saber or Caster do to your Semblance, But in my Team, Ren's an assassin, Nora is a Berseker but I don't we will see Nora heroic spirt or anyone else," Jaune said.

"What about me Jaune," Pyrrha said giving Jaune the Puppy eyes.

"That hard to say You can be like your Fathers Heroic Spirit that is a lancer or a Saber," Jaune said.

"And what about you," Weiss said springing her cousin around to look at her.

"You'll see, Rider can you drop him to the ground," Zelretch said as Jaune fell he was pick up but Nora and forced to sit down on a chair and the helmet strap to his head.

"Okay before you star I'll tell you this has some dark moments," Zelretch said.

"So how dark?" Yang asked the Vampire.

"I've seen so many forms of Hell," Jaune said.

"Hmmm..." Alucard looked at Jaune not knowing how to take that.

* * *

**As the screens showed a group of people walking through a forest. On the distance, a castle. Their destination. The members of this said group were; the younger version of Rin, Nico, Sakura, Jaune who was wearing a pumpkin Pete hoody along with a blond boy who looks like Jaune but in an old knight armor who is with a redhead girl with gold eyes wearing a blue and white long sleeve shirt with blue leans.**

"Wow two Jaune Jaune," Nora said.

"That can't be who I think it is can it," Integra said seeing the sword.

"He's is Lord Arthur Pendragon The old king of Camelot that is now known as Arcadia," Jaune said.

"Wait aren't you from Arcadia?" Blake said.

"When he remarried he took the name Arc to do to the dream Spirit that leads to his love finding him and healing him," Jaune said.

"He tried to kill you when you told us you have demonic blood," Rin said.

"To me, that's normal reaction but the girl he's with is Shiroko Emiya, my Cousin," Jaune said.

"Bitch got my darling," Gilgamesh said.

"Wait what is Gilgamesh doing here," Rin said.

"She's my new family Maid that well be staying with my sister and her wife to pay off the damages she has done," Jaune said.

"What are you to doing anyway,"

"Kyria was kidnapped," Nic said.

"By the, one person, I can fight back or hurt." She said.

**"Hold up Jockstrap!" The voice of Rin resonated through the forest. "We want to save Kyria as much as you, but we cannot go in there without a plan!"**

**Jaune turned to her. His eyes were empty looking; he shook his head at Yang. "He would not lure us into a trap. Don't you see? He wanted to lure ME out here. After all, he is….."**

"He, Who he?" Pyrrha asked.

"The Person I hate the most," Jaune said.

**Yes, they all had the suspicion. In retrospect, it was obvious. Impossible. But the possibility was alive and waiting for Jaune in that castle.**

**"We know, Jaune. However, we cannot say any other enemies are scouting the castle right now. We need to be careful." Said Rin. She put a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder as if to calm him down. Everyone looked gloomy and on edge as if a fight awaited them.**

**The group eventually entered the main gate of the castle. The hall is ruined, traces of battle all that remain. The palace that was once luxurious has become a place of battle.**

**"You're finally here. You certainly took your time getting here, Jaune Arc."  
A cold voice echoes through the hall. Upon the main stairs, a man cloaked by the shadows addresses not the group, but the boy with them. The man is sitting on a collapsed pillar, the sun not daring to touch him.**

"Who is that?" Asked Ruby innocently.

Weiss addressed her, with the same curiosity. "No clue, however, he seems familiar."

"That's Archer he was Rin's Partner during this whole thing," Jaune said.

**"****Yes." Jaune spoke. His eyes were wide and hardened. His muscles looked tense. The rest of his team moved into position around him. "It finally occurred to me. There can't possibly be two of ****_those_**** pendants, can there?" Jaune said, not once averting his gaze towards the man in the shadows. "That pendant was originally…"**

**The man in the shadows spoke for him. "That is right. That pendant was a memento of Rin Tohsaka's father, given to her after his death, then given to ****_you_**** as a sign of love." The man looked down on Jaune and his friends. His ire showing through the venom he injected into his words.  
**

"Still have it never take it off not even if I have to take a shower," Jaune said Pulling a red crystal pendant out under is of his shirt,

"But wait how can this guy have the same Pendant," Asked Ruby.

Everyone who wasn't there froze. "No, it can be?" Medea said she remembers the cold looking in Archers' eyes.

"What happened to him may still come," Zelretch said looking at Alucard he then looked at Pyrrha, "The loss of a loved one was too much, for him,"

**"After she gave it to you, you carried it for the end of your days. It is a unique item, a unique existence in the world."**

"No that impossible," Weiss said.

**"When summoning a heroic spirit, a catalyst is required. However, Rin ****Tohsaka ****did not have one for the summoning, so she thought she summoned a random spirit. But no heroic spirit is summoned by chance. A link is always required."**

**Arthur understood immediately."If she didn't have a catalyst then that means….."  
The man in the shadows answered. "Yes. The summoned spirit, not the summoner, possessed the catalyst. Rin said****. She also understood perfectly who this man was. It was obvious at first glance. Why didn't she put it together earlier? ****"The concept of time does not exist where heroic spirits are recorded. Heroes from the past are treated equally to those of the future. In short….."  
The man completed her sentence. "Yes. It means it's possible to summon someone that exists in the future."**

**Jaune growled. His distaste for the man appeared. "Archer….where's Kytia?"  
Archer simply nodded and the form of Kyria emerged from the shadows. At the sight of her lover, she tearfully jumped towards him. Jaune hugged her close when she reached him.  
"Jaune!" Kyria said into his chest. She knew as well, the identity of the man in the shadows.**

**"****I let her go, she promised to do a thing for me." The man, now known as Archer said.  
Kyria looked at him with sad eyes. "Yes, I promised I will not come between you and Jaune, but in return I want you to answer me one thing. Why are you so intent on killing Jaune?"  
The man scoffs at her. "Do you even need to ask? Just as he can't accept me, I can't accept him. That's all."**

"Jaune is Archer?" Ren asked looking at Jaune who's eyes are felled with sadness. "Tell me after this whole thing is I've and I help you with your goal," Jaune said. This had confirmed his theory.

**"****That cannot be true!" said Rin.**

** Sakura's eyes shining with unshed tears. "You should be the embodiment of Jaune Nero Arc's dream in heroic spirit form. Why would you try to kill yourself? Why would that ideal reject itself?"**

"What!?" Everyone said.

"Archer is my future self and I know what hell he went through the losses I've seen," Jaune said remembering the short blinded man from the future and what he thought of their Unlimited Blade Works was yes they are the Gravy Marks of his friends, Family, and team. But it was more than that. A world of never-ending Sunrises.

**"****I did not become a hero on my own merits, Arthur unlike you who got his happy ending. I am a guardian, Nothing more. I became one by selling my posthumous self. " The man clenched his jaw. The mere sight of his self from the past roused a very intense rage inside him.  
Arthur spoke. His eyes looking at the knight from the future. "A guardian? I heard that guardians, after their deaths, act as a deterrent force, keeping humanity alive and well. They become guardians to protect humanity. Even if your circumstances differ, you are a hero regardless."  
Archer rolled his eyes at the comment from his former teammate. "That is where you are wrong, Arthur Pendragon. Guardians don't protect humanity. We simply act as janitors, picking up after disasters that humans create. We are simply cleaners."**

**"Archer…." Rin said. Tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"It is true that I became a hero. Just as the man called Jaune Arc always wished for. I became a true hero of justice."  
**

**"Hero…of justice…" Rin said she then looked at Jaune. Who was staring coldly at the man in front of him.  
"And that is exactly why I know that that wish is a mistake. That Jaune Arc's life had no value at all"**

**"****No value?" Asked Arthur.  
"Yes." Replied Archer. "Unlike Ren a friend of mine from Beacon. Who wants to change the past, to change your own decisions more than anyone."**

"You saw us and trying to change your fate," Ren said Jaune just gave him a thumb up.

**"What? He never told are team at the time? What happened in his past? What he regrets more than anything else in his life?" The man had a knowing frown on his face. "But to tell you would be pointless now…"**

**"But why are you not the ideals of Jaune Arc fully realized?" Said Arthur.**

**Archer rose his hand up to his face. "The realized ideals huh?"**

**"It's true that I became a hero, I became my own ideal. But as a result, I gained nothing but regrets."**

**"****While alive, I made a contract with the Alaya. I agreed to become her guardian after my death. If I could save people even after death, then it would all be worth it, I thought foolishly. After death, my job as a guardian began…" The man in red pauses for a moment, looking at the shocked and sorrowful expressions of his former friends. **

**"Obeying my orders, I fought those that would distort the world's balance. And I killed. I killed and Killed and kept on killing. I killed so many I eventually seized to care. For every life I took., thousands if not millions would live. That is the true meaning of a hero."**

**"****I fought again, and again, and again! But there was no end to it! It wasn't as I wanted a world free of fighting. I just didn't want anyone in the world to cry… And that's where it hit me. That the ideals that Jaune Arc embraces are just shallow idealism."  
**

"The boy is foolish but his heart is in the right place do it after Graduation," Alucard said.

**"W-why do you say that," Ruby said, in between sobs.  
**

**"It is impossible to save everyone." The man in red answers. "Saving the many just means leaving the few to rot. The seats of happiness are limited, and I was the one who cut down those who didn't have a place in them. That is the proper way a hero like what Jaune Arc idolizes should behave. Saving as many as possible is what a hero does, is it not?" The question is directed to his past self. Jaune simply looks to the ground, his eyes not visible to anyone.**

**"Wishing for no one to die, I would have one person die for the sake of many. Even when I said I couldn't let anyone be sad, I ultimately drove a few to despair." Jaune sighs deeply, his eyes glued to the ground. He cannot bring himself to gaze upon the image of that broken future of his.  
"That is my true identity. Of heroic Spirit ARC. Do you guys not agree that such a man needs to die?"**

**"****But that is not true…" Sakura stands against the man in red. Her gaze fierce. She refuses to believe that was all to it. "You did not go against your ideal Sempai. You only lost your path because you were betrayed by the ideal you protected. Wouldn't you try to kill yourself to atone for your sins?"  
The man in red looks at the heiress with a grim expression. His neutral lips eventually curl up into a smile, then, he lets out a demented laugh.  
"Ha! Haha! Hahahahahahahaha!"**

**"****Atone for my sins? Don't be an idiot, Sakura. You are right. I was betrayed and deceived countless times, however, I have no sins to atone for, nor I have forced that meaningless concept upon anyone. When I was alive, I stopped a major war, but the humans involved blame me for the conflict, and hung me."**

Alucard just saw himself kneeling on the chopping block. Unlike Jaune who was betrayed by his Ideals, he was betrayed by the God he thought was on his side. For the first time, he cried real tried instead of blood.

"I will never feel sorry for him thou I'm glad I met him," Jaune said smile.

"Why?" Nora said now hugging a crying Pryyha and Ruby.

"I can think of was to save all of you," Jaune said.

**"****You can't expect anyone to understand a man that willingly throws his life away to save others. If I had sinned, surely I fully atoned for them at that moment. It's not as I wanted to be celebrated as a hero. All I wanted to be an outcome in which everyone was happy. But that was never given to me, either. Neither in life nor afterward. I thought willingly removing myself from the cycle of death and rebirth would be worth it, as long as I managed to save someone." The man in red turns to Jaune, his face now showing rage. "But it was never like that! Guardians only exist to clean up the messes. They're butchers that kill anyone that threatens the world, without distinguishing from good and evil. What a joke…" he sighs "I am tired of cleaning up after humanity, but as a Heroic Spirit, I am doomed to repeat the cycle for all eternity. If I'd never existed, If I'd never been created then that might…."  
Rin looks at the man with pity. "If you kill a human destined to be a hero, then that hero will never be born?"**

"To save himself he has to kill Jaune," Pyrrha said 'But why does Jaune a boy with a pure dream like his has to die,' was the thought of Pyrrha.

**"****I've waited for that opportunity to come." Said Archer.**

**"That will not work." Said Nico, glaring at Archer. **** "You already exist as a guardian. Killing this version of Jaune will do nothing. You al-rea-ready exist outside the confines of time. Killing your past self wi-will not make you disappear." She stammered**

**"****Perhaps. But that possibility isn't close to zero yet. If I destroy not only his flesh but his body as well.** **At the very least, a mistake such as** **him will not appear in this world. What's the matter? Jaune Arc. If you cannot live with knowing what awaits you in the future, then kill yourself right now and end it!"**

**"Then, Archer," Jaune says. Looking directly at his future self, Jaune Arc plants his feet in defiance. "Do you regret everything Going to beacon being a hunter?" The man lets out a small laugh. "Of course. Me, no, YOU should have never become a hero." Jaune sighs, content with the answer. "Then I guess you and I are two different people after all."**

**Archer immediately narrows his eyes at him. "What?" he growls. "No matter what happens to me, I will never regret a thing. That is why I will never accept you. If you're my ideal, then I'll destroy such an incorrect ideal with my own two hands!"  
**

**"****That way of thinking is where all of this started." Growled the spirit. "One day, you will reach the point where you become me." Jaune shakes his head. "No! That day will never happen." Archer shrugs. "Maybe you're correct, after all, you will die here and now." Archer walks down the stairs, his eyes fixated on his past. He will expunge himself if it's the last thing he does. Jaune's friends move to protect him. "Archer!" Shouts Kyria looking at the future version of her "Guys, stay back. This is between me and him."**

**Everyone looks tense but eventually agrees. They move to the back; they have become spectators to this match of fate.**

**"****You understand, right? To fight me is to compete with our power," said Archer. With a flash, both men clutch the newly materialized blades. One white and one black. Married swords made by a blacksmith that lost everything.**

"Jaune after this can I see those Blades," Ruby said with stars in her eyes.

"Sure Red would you like to see the other weapons I have as well," Jaune said.

**With a flash of steel, both men clash repeatedly. However, it is evident that Jaune's skills are not up to par. He deflects Archer's attacks poorly, and as a result, he is now sporting different shallow cuts throughout his body. ****"Did you really think your projections could compete against mine? You might have the basics characteristics down, but if there's no underlying principle then the image breaks down." Archer mocks Jaune's craftsmanship. The difference in their skill is evident. "****_Tch_****! Damn it!" Jaune moves to attack, but his slashes are easily repelled. He leaves himself open to attack, and the man in red moves in to cut off his head. ****Jaune manages to block in time, and tries to deliver another slash at Archer, but falls to the floor after a faint.**

"Again why did you play dumb during combat class," Weiss asked.

When we get back to Beacon I fight for real." Jaune said.

**"Hmm, It explains why you're so tough. I've heard that people that commute with their past selves acquire skills long forgotten. It seems that whenever our blades touch, your skill gets honed and improved."  
Jaune spits blood. "I guess both of us are copycats. Keep talking tough! I'll catch up to you soon enough."  
Archer clucks his tongue. "Catch up to me? You truly don't understand anything."  
In a swift motion, he closes the 6 meters of distance dividing them and slashes at Jaune, with the latter blocking sloppily. "You never had even the slightest chance of victory!"**

**A series of visions attack Jaune's senses all at once. Being hanged, being stabbed. Killing, being killed. His body hanging by the noose. But the one that completely breaks his resolve is that of himself, sitting, impaled by swords. A peaceful hill with swords all over it. Jaune is forced to look at his end.  
"I don't… feel sorry for him." He tries to deny it with all his heart  
"I don't feel sorry for him." He tries to steal his heart.  
"I don't feel sorry for him!" His voice breaks.  
'But seeing the path I will eventually walkthrough, will make my heart shatter like glass.' Jaune thought.**

"My gods," Red said planning at the memory of want he saw on of them was him with his own sword throw his chest,"

**"****Judging by your pitiful face, and your expression that says you're about to vomit, you say it, didn't you?" His face is neutral but the man in red holds contempt for the boy on the ground. "That makes it easier then. Everything you saw was real, Jaune Arc. That is what caught up to me will do to you." His hand moves to his chest. "I'll have you see it one more time. The place where I ended up," Archer said.**

**_"I am the bone of my sword, _****_Unknown to death nor known to life."_**** A fire expands from his feet.  
****_"Unlimited blade works!"_**** The fire expands violently, consuming everything, and everyone. Jaune closes his eyes and opens them again. He is in that place again. The ultimate ability of Jaune Arc. His own internal world materialized by his semblance. A high-class thaumaturgy that corrodes into the world, making a bounded field.**

"This is his version of the blade works he was blinded by grief and forgotten the beauty of his goals," Jaune said.

**It took many stabs for Jaune to be completely bleeding and tired. But Archer took his time. Jaune looked pitiful, his arms were adorned with various bruises and cuts. He leaned on his remaining sword like a cane. It is cracked and twisted the wrong way.**

**"What a foolish notion. Thinking you could ever hope to match me. I am your ideal, it is only natural that my skills would be superior to yours in every way possible.  
With a scream, Jaune charges at the man in red, anything to make him shut up. Their swords clash. "Of course, as long as I'm your ideal, you must deny me with all of your might!" With a swift motion, Archer entraps Jaune. "Then let me ask you something. Do you really want to become a hero?" Jaune, spits blood to the ground. "You're asking me that now? I don't want to become one, I WILL become one no matter what!"**

**Archer scoffs at the boy. "Yes. You must become one. No matter what you are Jaune arc and is the only thing you been passionate about, even that you know that the hear of a hero of justice isn't in you," Archer said causing Past Jaune to react.**

**"So your Reaction show me you all ways known about it yourself. Memories of my past have faded al but one of the great Blaze on that day of an Arcadia winter seeing the flames and the smell of death then hearing the demons and Grimm crying out for blood. was also the day we met and saw father fight,"**

**A Young child Jaune was pen down looking at the Grimm and Demons that was killing everyone woman children Human and Faunus. The child saw a couple running toward him until.**

***Slash ting***

**A cloak covered Man killed every demon and Grimm with The Yamato seeing Jaune buried under rubble.**

**"Seeing the look on our father's face for the first on how happy he was that he at least he saved one persona. ****It's only natural for a child to idolize his parents. But that only left us with a curse of trying to live up to something no one, not even our ancestors could. Your dream is second hand, picked up only because you have nothing else to aspire to. Just copying what someone else believes to be right. Someone like you who's empty to the core thinking that you can save others? That's the height of hubris!" The white Blade shattered when Archer's own versions cut through the steel.**

**With a flourish, Archer flipped his weapon into a reverse grip and stabbed it into Jaune's leg the enchanted blade going straight through, causing the future Leader of JNPR to scream in pain. Ripping the weapon free in a shower of blood, Archer spun around and slashed Jaune in the chest, rending his hoody and sending him flying backward. The knight tried to rise but only made it halfway before sinking to his knees, precious lifeblood leaking out of his wounds and pooling around him.**

**"No," Jaune's friends.**

"Jaune," Pyrrha said getting Jaune attention

"Yes," Jaune answered.

"In your line of work you been stabbed be for right," Asked Pyrrha.

"Both Uncle Anderson and Dante don't whole back I been used as a pincushion," Jaune said. "But it still hurts,"

"Promise me you won't get your self killed," Pyrrha said.

**A now Bleeding Jaune was lying on the ground. **

"At the time I was thinking well be great to have some green stars at this time," Jaune said

"**Running around in your arrogance, trying to force the world to accept your vision even though you're nothing more than a worthless fake. Trying to save the world… you never even knew who to save or how to do it! Look around you, this is the result of your hypocrisy. Your ideas are bankrupt, putting others before you, trying to make everyone happy so you too could find happiness in that… nothing but a fantasy. If that dream is all you have, then let it drag you down and drown you in the darkness forever."**

**Jaune stared blankly ahead, his vision fading in and out of focus from his injuries. 'He's right, isn't he? My dream was never mine to start with, I just adopted it as my own as a child. Because of how beautiful those stories sounded. I wanted to become a hero… but I'm nothing more than fraud in the end. Lying to my parents, lying to my friends, lying to myself… I'm just the same idiot who snuck into Beacon with forged transcripts aren't I?'**

'**But despite all that, there's something I can't help but feel he's forgetting.' Jaune's vision turned black as he sunk back into Archer's memories, running through the many battlefields he fought on and their aftermath.**

**A ruined snow-covered village on the outskirts of Atlas. 'I saw Hell.'**

**A burning wasteland filled with disintegrating Grimm corpses as cannon fire boomed in the background. 'I saw Hell.'**

**The mining town where he made his first human kill. 'I saw Hell.'**

**"I saw the hell that will be mine," Jaune was in front of a floating blue ball of flame with two magic ring orbiting around the flame.**

"**You've lost a lot of things haven't you." Jaune was the first to speak once it was clear 'Archer' had no intention of doing so.**

"**Is that how it appears? Hmmph, you've got it all wrong. I'm here because I stubbornly refused to lose anyone else but it all slipped through my fingers anyway. Maybe if I was stronger, faster, more skillful. Maybe if I'd trained harder… but, that's how it's always been for me hasn't it?" Archer spoke in a sad voice as the world faded away in Jaune's vision, replaced by a familiar nightmare.**

**'I saw the hell that led to all the others,' Jaune saw the**** child Jaune trying to find any way out of these flaming streets. As he fell to the ground.**

**"Hey, you know the hell your walking into," Jaune said.**

**'What was the point of you known the point of me of surviving all that hell, why were we sparred'**

**The young child then got back up and kept walking. it then skipped to the point where Jaune was saved by Virgil who was holding a blue and gold scabbard of a broadsword on the side as he stared to dig the boy out. Jaune start to walk to them**

**"Hey, That's hell your walking into," The other Archer said.**

**"No this is what you forgot, at first it was just admiration, but it was admiration builder on a dream, a Dream that this nightmare can be undone a dream of a man who wasn't capable of saving anyone who always failed to do so no matter how hard he tried and it cost him everything," **

**Seeing Virgil's tries of Joy Jaune smiled. He then grabbed to Scabbard and place it to Jaune's chest.**

As a bright golden light blinded everyone a blueprint of the Scabbard appeared,

**Jaune then started to walk up the hill that turns to a hill of Sword the Blade towards**** Crocea Mors. "Even if it leads you nothing more then a Machine, a weapon, a Sword."**

**"Yeah I do even if it leads me to a life nothing but a lifetime of hypocrisy," Jaune then Grabbed his Sword and his hand burst a flame. "I will be an ally of justice a Superhero," The small flame grew into a huge ball of flame riping it his surrounding chang.**

**On top of the hill, Archer saw Jaune on his knees and his wounds are healing. Look at Arthur the man of the boy's future forgot Jaune had the real Scabbard all this time.**

** "I am the bone of my Sword," Jaune said Now holding the red Queen and his Devil bigger out and a Grinn that anyone knows him he is going all out."**

The screen then turns off Cause Jaune took the helmet.

"Hey wait I wanted to see more," Ruby said.

"Yeah did you die but the older you using your body," Nora said.

"I one and Kicked his sorry butt Thank version threw away our demonic power I did not he did somewhat did in a way thanks to Gilgamesh," Jaune said.

"I thought She is one of your lovers," Alucard side getting stabbed by the female archer.

* * *

**okay, end of Chapter 7 next Chapter Knight of Lightning Vs Swords arrow Bowsmen.**


	8. Good&Bad News

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Okay here the thing there was and Archer but it was not fem Shiro.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Real and Fake Chapter**

* * *

It had been over an hour Later after they saw Jaune fight with Archer they would have sawed the whole fight if Jaune didn't remove the helmet. But he and his friends were invited to his Sisters home today.

Right now Jaune, Red, Ren, and Medea are in the living room waiting for the rest of there friends. Jaune was wearing his normal Hunter gear, a black shirt, and blue jeans, and brown boots.

"So I got everything pack to see my sister Saphron and her wife Terra is everyone ready," Jaune said to his friends.

"Nora went to the bathroom," Ren said

"anyone else has to go I'm not stopping at that Atlas base like last time," Jaune said remembering the two Atlas guards at the argus base they us as a pit stop.

"Medea you look nervous are you okay," Jaune said. Looking at Medea who looked ill.

"I'm fine just meeting my beloved husband's Sister and Family nothing to be nervous about hahaha," Medea said nervously laughing.

"You be fine I'm Just worried about my E-rank luck," Jaune said

"It can't be that bad than uncle Qrow's Semblance," Red said remembering the time he was building an RC car until Qrows semblance's somehow made the circuits of the RC explode.

"My Date with Medea is one example then there was the Bathhouse with Rin and Sakura, and my time in the order of the Sword Running from a Sword swinging Credo those were times I was almost killed by Swords," Jaune said.

"You must be, the unluckiest Persona I've ever met of all time," Ren said.

"I think my luck is just balanced out I'm good at gambling," Jaune said.

"I didn't think Qrow will ever gamble I asked him once and he told me 'Red, with my luck why should I bother with gambling debts," Red said with a dusty old tone.

"But how do you know about your Luck in gambling," Ren asked.

"I was being watched by Anderson and his group I asked if anyone wanted to play poker and used the snack we all had as the money I won more then the snack that day, let just say I have plains to go to a casino after I hit my 21 birthday," Jaune said.

"Okay we're ready to go," Pyrrha said coming in the room following her was the other girls. Pyrrha now wearing a reddish-brown Jacket, a red skirt, and Black leggings her and brown boots hair in a low ponytail and a newsboy cap.

"So I asked Integra if Pip can drive us into Argus in the Limo today," Jaune said

"I think that the best Idea we don't have much room in the cars," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah not like But I the one that not going to be In it he's going to follow me on the Cavaliere," Jaune said.

"Cents when did you become a Rider class hero I thought you were an Archer class," Rin teased.

"Its also a Chain buzzsaw Sword so yeah pulse if what Zelretch said about the heroes being somewhat reborn in this world we might have problems," Jaune said.

"Why?" Nora asked.

"Let just say Gilgamesh may have been the toughest she wasn't the strongest heroic spirit," Jaune said.

"Hey!"

"Berserker the big one that used me as a Hammer," Jaune said as he remembers being used as a sledgehammer.

"Okay yeah I saw that happened to you he just broke your everything," Medea said.

"Yeah but you saved me. 'Stop hurting my Darling,' Illya was told her partner to some," Jaune said making Medea blush.

"That was the first time I called My Darling," Medea said.

"Wait how long had you two been partners for?" Ruby asked.

"Well at the time I've been her partner for about a week when that happened. I heard her story how she was used by Jason, and toss aside afterward, It was a slow process to build trust," Jaune said.

Jaune then got serious. "But there are more heroic Spirits out their Sabers are dangerous even more the Assassin class each Horeic strength skill are base off their legend," Jaune said.

"So hope for the best except the worse," Red said.

"So this is were you hero nerd knowledge comes in handy," Yang said.

Jaune than stood up and smile he then ran his hand through his hair slicking into Virgil Hairstyle. "Let move out!" Jaune yelled.

* * *

**City of Argus**

* * *

The phony blonde Girl was up on top of an Apartment building give a fangtooth smile. "He here four days I've been looking for you," She said holding a silver a red long Sword this sword was known as Clarent.

"Soon my little brother hire your life will be forfeit," She said as the blade sparked with electricity. As a Stormcloud appeared over the city as thunder roared and lightning struct down to the earth as she laughed evilly.

* * *

**With Jaune and the others**

* * *

Jaune riding his bike with the rest following him in the limo, Felt something off. 'Great thanks E-rank luck,' Jaune said to himself.

"Chaos, give Pip the address on the limo's GPS to Saphorn's house someone is looking for me," Jaune said to the A.I. in his arm.

**"Got it," **Chaos said, **"I'm guessing this is to do with the stormclouds."**

"Yeah," Jaune said He then pointed to the left street while Jaune when toward the right.

* * *

**Inside of the Limo**

* * *

**"Hey Pip, Jaune wanted me to take you to the house. he just got a bad feeling was going to," **Chaos said. in side Pips scroll.

"I see I'll tell the kids he just when shopping for diner ingredients that the cooking staff wanted him to get just tell him to pick up a couple of bitter chocolate," Pip said.

**"Got it," **Chaos said. Pip then heard a knock coming from the window divider. he then lowered the window seeing Pyrrha who was looking at him.

"Were is Jaune going," Pyrhha asked her sister's boyfriend.

"I as him to pip up Bitter Chocolate," pip said getting her to look at him look he was up to something.

"He's doing something stupid and you told him that some I won't be mad at him," Pyrrha said. "Okay but let Jaune known when he gets back he'll make us chocolate cake."

* * *

Jaune felt like his E-rank luck strike again. Stopping at an abandoned warehouse. "You can come out now," Jaune said. Taking off his helmet and dismissing the cavalier.

Red Lightning strike down and a wild Blonde young woman wearing a red biker leather jack and short shorts appeared.

"So you felt my presents not bad for a son of a weakling," the girl said. "I've heard of but you Archer the one who destroyed the grail by using it wish to seal it away I'm the red Saber. Also known as Mordred Pendragon." Mordred said in a high and might attitude.

Look at this Jaune just walk away. "Nope, I'm not dealing with a girl with daddy issues," Jaune said.

"Hey, who are you calling a girl!" Mordred yelled running up to him she grabbed his shirt collar and glair at him.

"I've read your history," Jaune said.

"Shut you know nothing about me!" Mordred shout.

"I not you wanted to be King," Jaune said. "Be like I said Daddy Issues, other than that what do you want." He asked the saber of Red.

"Excaliber I know you have it," Mordred said.

Jaune looked at her in shock. "Excaliber chooses its users You and I may be in the same problems with fathers but it chose me not a whiny little flat-chested Beta Bitch," Jaune said.

"Flat-chested, WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT-CHESTED!" Mordred yelled. She than grit her teeth and gave Jaune a predatory look. "Find I challenge you, winner, get Excaliber," She said challenging the young Twilight Demon.

"Find but if I win you have to be my sister's Saphron Servant," Jaune said. He then summons is Kanshou a black blade with Yang on the sword's flat side, it is covered in a hexagonal pattern, its twin Bakuya, the white Yin sword, has less of the shine of polished metal in its ore than it has the haze of a cloud.

"As if you can beat me," Mordred said as she summoned her suit of armor which covered her completely in thick armor that entirely wraps her small frame. The single mass of steel and her face-covering helm conceal both her race and gender,. Her Armor is a red a silver her headpiece look that of a devil with its two horns.

"Of course you are in Red," Jaune said.

"Oh is that a problem," Mordred said bringing her sword Clarent as electric sparks coursing threw its blade.

**{Play OST Unlimited Blade Works Emiya}**

"It means death even my dad and uncle wear those colors they don't spare they kill each other," Jaune said. Holding Bayakuya with Kanshou he retches to grabbed a golden coin. "We'll start when the coin hit the ground," He said flipping the coin as the Mordred look at the coin hitting the ground Jaune Chang at her attacking with striking with Kanshou flowing by Byakuya being used to hook Clarent's guard Jaune then gave Mordred a headbutt doing this causing her to be unbalanced and her fall back. Seeing Jaune ranging toward her with Kanshou and Byakuya going with an X slash Mordred Jump into a backflip to gain more ground. She than charge at Jaune with a right downwards slash with Clarent following by lightning. Jaune counters her by spinning to left a hitting her at the back of her head with The Devil Bringer giant blue and red fire fist. Sending her flying she hit the ground several times.

"What was that," She said looking above Jaune there was a giant demonic arm made out of Azure and Vermilion flames.

"My dad is a Cambian and my mother is a Nephilim so that makes a Demon of Twilight should I hat myself no, why, cause what is there to hate about the blood I was given," Jaune said.

Gritting her teeth she charged at Jaune again swinging Clarent and non-Stop with lighting fast reflexes Jaune was using his Father and Archers' skill at dodging and counter-attacks.

* * *

**Cotta-Arc's Home**

* * *

As Jaune's Friend walked up to the door Pyrrha knocked the door three times. /"Coming,"/ A woman said The door opened out to see a young woman with wavy, dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She wears an orange top with a beige vest, light brown trousers with orange stitches on each side, and dark brown boots. Also, she wears her wedding ring on her left hand and a bootlace necklace around her neck. when the group saw her eyes fill with kindness and wrath. This is the oldest of the Arc Sisters Saphron Cotta-Arc.

"Hi we are Jaune's friends I'm his partner Pyrrha Nikos, These two are Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren they are part of our team," Pyrhha said.

"I'm Ruby Rose and this is my twin brother Red, Our sister Yang Xiao Long her partner Blake Belladonna and our Partner, Weiss Schnee," Ruby said Cheerfully.

"And I already know you four but not you," Saphron said seeing the girls that Jaune knows well but not Gilgamesh nor Medea.

"This is Gilly and I'm Medea It is nice to finally meet Jaune's older sister," Medea said getting a tick mark from Gilgamesh.

"Okay, but where is Jaune?" Saphron asked them.

"He said he had to pick up something," Pyrhha said.

* * *

**Back to the fight.**

* * *

Mordred was out of breath, her armor scratch and cracked switch to red clothing of red sleeves, a red top, and red skirt black stockings and boots.

"Do you want to stop or keep going," Jaune said he then block a downward strike with his sword.

"Shut up I won't stop not tell I won," Mordred yelled she looked out of breath. "How come you not tried."

"I have harem you do the math," Jaune said he then knocked he back. then pin her down. "Your done look your not a heroic spirit anymore your alive again meaning you need to eat. Hey, Chaos any messages."

**"Yes, Saphron called and wants you to cook and Pyrrha wants chocolate Cake,"**

"Tell them I found a runaway that hasn't eaten a thing," Jaune said.

"Mordred you could have been chosen if you learn patients, so come on one thing I hate is looking at a sorry looking tomboy who looks like she half dead you're my family's maid now," Jaune said helping her up.

* * *

**Hours later**

* * *

Jaune brought inc bags of food was cooking some beef curry and rice enough to feed ten families.

Jaune bringing out the two pots of curry and rice. "Before coming in here wash your hands then you can eat, other than that diner is ready," He said to his friends.

"And for dessert, a Dark Chocolate brownie cannoli Ice cake, with the help of the King Cerberus devil arm Ice form," Jaune said holding a nunchuck with three handles made out of ice and connected by a ring.

"So Jaune which one of these lovely ladies is your girlfriend." a young woman with short dark brown hair and eyes. She has a single smooth bang that goes down her forehead and in between her eyes. She wears a dark navy collar shirt with a light-blue cardigan, dark-gray jeans, and red sneakers. She also wears red glasses and a wedding ring. this got Jaune to go redder than Ruby's cloak.

"All girl except Me, Blake, and Weiss," Nora said.

"All yeah I won the family pot," Saphron said doing a fist bump a Bady that looks like June with tan skin copying her the baby is wears a white and blue long-sleeved shirt with denim overalls and white socks.

. "My little brother has a harem."

"You guys bet on my love life," Jaune said

"Even Aderson and the other except Maxwell," Saphron said with a sickly sweet voice.

"Note to self buy him a meal," Jaune said.

"Who?"

"Enrico Maxwell he hates us cause our blood being half-demon," Jaune said.

"He hates Me, my dad, Integra all those that of Hellsing," Pyrrha said.

"Anderson Just Hate my dad do to the hell he put him threw when he was younger he when from working with the Mob to a hunter than a man of the cloth he even gave me a Bible when I was eight. I told him I read 1 chapter a day then I met Uncle D then I learn our family Legacy," Jaune said. "Anyway let us eat,"

As they took their first bite of the Curry and several others as well. At the house,

* * *

next door the homeowner as his roommate of demon girls heard a load Moan.

"Hey, human what was that," Justice the Awesome demon said.

"That was a foodgasm," Human said.

"Oh my heaven what is a foodgasm," Azazel said holding a notepad and pen.

"A foodgasm is when someone reaches a type of pleasure that feels sexual the taste is like you are making love for the first time,"

"But the smell who lives next door," Lucifer said.

"What is it?" Pandemonica asked.

"Sparda kin is next door," Lucifer said.

"Sparda as in the dark knight," Helltaker said,

"I have no problems with him those carrying his blood unlike other demons you humans wore somewhat flawed nature, he worked for another Demon king name Mundas. demons will all betrayed other demon so time for power other do to revenge but Sparda fell in love with a human this was before king Arthurs time but after a battle, he was weekend and took a human form not knowing a human woman,"

See where this was going the human male said what was obvious. "She was killed wasn't she," Helltaker said.

"By Mundas himself, but don't worry we'll not let anyone hurt you no matter what happens," Lucifer said. "Now make us some Pancakes."

"Okay," Helltaker said.

* * *

Back to the Cotta-Arcs.

"Jaune this is amazing," Red said.

"The Meat just melts in my mouth," Ruby said.

"Its sinfully delicious," Blake joked getting a couple of laughs.

"This curry is both sweet and spices bland to a point it like its sings a song of joy of a firework show," Weiss said.

"Jaune later this week let's have a cooking Match," Ren said.

"Okay, we'll have Pip, Walter, and Integra as the judges," Jaune said. "Maybe Chilly, My kitchen rival."

"I think Gilly, Medea, Pryhha, Yang, and Mordred are out," Rin said.

"You and Sakura were the same," Nico said.

"I think I'll keep you to my food slave when I win," Mordred said.

"Get in line when I win the mongrel will be cooking me food like this every day," Gilgamesh said.

"Oh Jaune/Darling," Both Pryhha and Medea moaned in the pleasure handed over they're empty plates. Can we have more."

Jaune the two blushing faces on these two beautiful women that he knowns can kick his ass without even trying acting like a pair of two shy high school girls almost gave him a heart attack.

"Okay but don't overeat I'm planning to give take the rest to Andreson to give to the kids of the orphanage," Jaune said.

"Your maybe a Faker but you are no lair," Gilgamesh said.

"Faker?" Ruby question what she meant by that until she remembered his traceability. "You mean Jaune Semblance to copy weapon,"

"Well it more then that," Jaune said. Everyone looked at him for a moment. "My original semblance is aura base I can heal people if they have aura I was called Aura amplification but meeting future me he somewhat changed it All just call it Aura Forge,"

"So wait doesn't mean you also copy our weapons two," Nora said.

"Yes," Jaune said holding a copy storm flower. "as well as your semblances too," He said levitating the iron pot.

"That is awsome after this we should help Jaune with his semblance," Ruby said. "Than he can some us all those weapons he copied

"You are just like Jaune with semblances do you carry a notebook on weapons as Jaune does for semblances," Saphron said getting Jaune to turn red again.

"He has a what," Yang said looking at Jaune and Ruby.

"I analyze hunters semblances all types of Hunters some of them have weapons that are used with their semblance," Jaune said. he then took a bite of his curry.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

After Jaune came back delivering the leftover Food to Andreson's Orphanage using the Yamato. After that, they all went back to the Hellsing Manner to end their long day.

When the twp teams from beacon woke up they head to the fields in their Gym jumpsuit the boys were wearing a blue jumpsuit white a strip going down while the girls' jumpsuit is the reverse colors being red with a black stripe going down they also have their weapons with them. Jaune with the jacket zipper open looked at them smiled. "Okay, who weapon should I start with,"

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, pick me Jaune pick me," Ruby shout as she jumped up and down.

"Okay but this isn't a fight Nico made dummies for me to fight use Aura Forge." Said Jaune as he was bringing out a Cory of Crescent Rose in scythe form. and the Robot Dummies transform into Grimm Beowulf

* * *

**Meanwhile at the same time in Beacon academy**

* * *

A beautiful long raven hair woman ember eyes wearing a red dress with gold on the side was going threw all first-year Beacon teams, students.

"Huh, Jaune Arc I heard he dye his hair," a pale, well-built young man with gray eyes and, while draped in shadow, somehow purple hair, partially slicked back while unkempt at the front. He also wears a slate gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket that covers his upper body.

"That makes cent he would probably look like a Schnee," said a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair is a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back. She wears two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of strappy high-heeled pumps.

"Well, he's not my main worry its the person on the team her partner Pryhha Nikos." The ember eye woman said.

"Are you sure a snake comes in all shape and sizes but even the small can be deadly." Gray eye boy said.

"His test score in combat or low.../** Jaune run while using Ruby's Semblance as blue rose paddles scattered hooking the blade round the D.G.B.'s neck squeezing the scythe's trigger he then slices another one that was behind in half with an upper slash cutting it in half.../ **Doesn't know how to use dust.../ **"Now Weiss!" Nora shout. Jaune then summons Weiss's weapon Myrtenaster which is a standard-sized for a rapier and primarily silver-gray color. The hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard that is common among most repairs, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt. This mechanism can be controlled by the sword-hand, enabling her to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat. When Weiss carries the weapon on her hip it is sometimes seen with only two prongs as the other two fold away for easier storage, See that is empty Weiss tosses out her spare dust crystals to Jaune seeing this open the gems and then toss them open seeing them fall he spin showing off for a bit aa the Dust landed on each slot perfectly closing the revolver he uses the Schnee semblance glyph by making a time Glyph on himself and uses a fire dust crystal to heat the metal charging at a group of D.G.B. aim for their joints.../** has zero strength and in c.q.c. .../** "Now Yang," Ruby said. Jaune than switches to a pair of gauntlets that are an armor-like weapon made of a devilish metal that absorbs organic material and transforms it into steel, and its techniques can be powered up by engaging the thrusters on the gauntlets and greaves. The gauntlets have small drills on each arm capable of extending during some attacks, while the greaves have small saws allowing Jaune to cut through enemies with kicks. Whenever Jaune is charging an attack, the mask covers his face, but its real function is never specified. Similar to the mask, the back armor, which resembles a pair of small metallic wings, doesn't seem to serve a real purpose as it covered Jaune's face. **

**"You didn't tell me you had Gilgamesh," Nico said causing the Gilly next to look at her "That thing has my name why?" Gilly asked looking pissed.**

**"Blame my dead beat of my father, which is six feet in the ground," Nico said giving her a tone that she did not want to talk about her father.**

**punches his fist together Jaune's hair burst into purple flame as well as his eyes ****and started using a mix of the fighting style of Ren's, Yang, and his style C.Q.C. yes flashing to the two colors giving one an uppercut launching them off the ground and giving it a rainbow dropkick sending it flying landing on another bot. He lands on hands Jaiune flips back to his feet counters another bot and backhands it./ **He can even use his semblance let alone a sword...**/ "Now Blake's!" Red shouted to Jaune. He then summons the Yamato waiting for the bot to attack as they all charged a Shadow clone of jump appeared took its place citing them to bits./** now Mercury." The woman said looking at Mercury. "Hearing all that Do you think I have to worry about him or his partner yes or no," The woman said.

"Yeah, your right Cinder but I'll keep my eyes on the whole team the pink on gives me a bad feeling like the end of the world bad," Mercury said.

"I see Hope for the best pray for the worst," the green hair girl said.

"Okay Emerald you'll watch the other team the one with the Schnee in it." Cinder said.

"Why do I feel like I just got suck with the team with the dangerous outing," Mercury said.

"Don't be a huge baby," Emerald said.

"I also heard Nero is in this school but those are just rumors," Mercury said.

* * *

**Black at Hellsing**

* * *

Jaune finishes off the rest of the Bots with an imperfect Judgment cut releasing a slash and sheaving the blade every was cut the bot to pieces but not only the bots but the tress as well part of the Manor as part of the roof slides off and fell lucky no one was hurt.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRCC!," Not yet Jaune look at Yamato but it was grabbed out of his hands by Pryhha.

"I can fix it don't worry," Rin said fixing her boyfriend mess up.

"Magic a girl's best friend," Rin said.

"I'll think you should find a place to train with the Yamato," Pyrrha said.

* * *

**Integra's** **Office **

* * *

"You are not allowed to you that Katana of your in here until you master it do you hear me!" Integra yelled to the snow hair boy.

"Yes Ma'am," Jaune said.

"Honestly now looking at the upper west wing is going to give me a headache," She said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Walter came in with a letter. "Speaking of Headache you received a very curious letter arrived today in the mail,"

"Enrico Maxwell?... That filthy slimy, arrogant Piece of "Ass vomit," Jaune said interrupted her.

"That a good one," Integra said.

"I'll come with better than me than Just Alucard," Jaune said.

"Whys that?" She said.

Jaune just gave her a look that said 'are you kidding me. "Anderson," She said.

* * *

**Argust Museum**

* * *

Jaune was with Integra and Walter while Pyrrha was with the others watching the surrounding area seeing that everything was alright around they were with Integra who was wearing a purple dress and a sun hat.

"I can never under stay this art," Jaune said looking at a painting that has spartan soldiers fighting as well as another pairing with a giant painting of a beautiful blonde woman. The last one was with Sparda protecting Fortune. "All thou this woman reminds me of grama Eva," Jaune said.

**_["Your grandmother the artist that made that piece with no models!"]_ **Weiss said over a com-link

"She was also your grandmother too," Jaune said. Hearing this Weiss felt sad. _**["Sorry,"]**_ Weiss said.

"Eva that was your grandmother's name you said it yourself," Integra said.

"Yeah never met them I heard they both die when both my uncle and dad were younger," said Jaune he then heard.

"Just seeing the real thing doesn't do it justice," A tall and slender man that is wearing white and purple garb, as well as white gloves. He keeps his long, silvery-white hair in a ponytail and has eyes that appear violet in color. His hair and eyes suggest a pigmentation issue such as albinism or leucism, however, his skin isn't all that pale, but fair.

Next to him is an old man wearing a priest's clothing. "Please tell me the reason you guy was late was due to an exorcism or were you pair of a Sermons church," Jaune said.

"Jaune Arc My look at how much the little abomination has grown," Maxwell said.

"And look at all that brown on your nose how is the Pope doing," Integra said.

"Better than you failing Church," Maxwell said.

"Not all of us can exploit Illegals," Integra said.

_"Guys stand by for operation kill the murder boner," _ Jaune said to the com-link.

"But you don't waste time making money off a Rupert Murdoch!" Maxwell yelled

"Honestly, if you're going to have a Dickfighting competition with a woman," Alucard said walking threw the Wall. "You must have started off with the world's cureless handicap. Which I'm sure benefits that 9-year-old boy you had chained up in your private Vatican Jet. Which was paid for how?"

_"Seras get ready,"_ Jaune said.

"Oh right, a generous donation from your followers to speared the word of god... All over his back." Said Alucard.

"Anderson!" Maxwell shouted

_"Seras you are a go!"_ Jaune said

"Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling," Anderson said with his Bayonets in hand.

"You got me a present?" Alucard said pulling out his guns.

"Kiss the Son lest he be angry, and ye perish from the way... when his wrath is kindled a little!" Anderson said.

As the two were about to fight an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad-shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure she was wearing a police woman's uniform following her were old people.

Seeing this the two chaotic forces left the art hallway.

"Would you like some coffee," Maxwell asked.

"I'll buy," Jaune said.

* * *

**Outside Cafe**

* * *

"Jaune you look calmer,' Maxwell said.

"Before Beacon, I was part of the Holy Grail war met my future self who tried to kill me and show me a dark future right now its a break period of light this year gets darker," Jaune said.

"How dark?" Asked Maxwell looking at Jaune.

"Apocalyptic Vale being destroyed leaving a power vacuum, The Church you hole dear was destroyed do to your hatred before this day is over ask Anderson what to do if you are giving some power to stop an evil that is worse than you think, cause I well stop you if you go out of line not as a demon of the twilight but as a guardian of life I want you to read the Bible than ask yourself what it really means the Bible is more than stories of fate it tome of the people of Remnants mistakes in on the chapters is the story of the King and the hawk. "I'm the hawk that is warning you not to go mad with power the power being the king's cup water that is poison with snake venom, Humans have sinned a lot as well as Faunus over the years you being of the cloth still have Sin even Anderson has sins of his own no matter how much your sin is Pride be there is nothing wrong with that even Anderson has Pride be if you follow those sins to a dark path you will burn in the pits of hell," Jaune said.

"I'll take your words for that," Maxwell said he then asked Jaune what he was going to do later with his Knowledge.

"That simple hope for the best pray for the worse, And do the best I can with my team," Jaune said. "I'm going to check with the others," he said getting up. "I'll put up a barrier just in case knowing my luck something bad will happen."

* * *

Jaune then saw Anderson sitting at a beach. "Is this seat taken," Jaune said.

"No, not at all my boy tell me what on your mind?" Anderson asked.

"It was my dad that saved Me that day wasn't Anderson?" Jaune asked the judas priest.

"Yes, he found you before any of us could," Aderson said.

"I don't think I can have a normal father and son relationship with him, but I might as well try I told Maxwell something and he might come to you for help," Jaune said to him.

"So if he does come to me?" His uncle asked. "what should I tell him."

"I asked you a question on what being the differents of a Hunter and a Hero remember," Jaune said remembering that night looking at the moon.

"And I gave you my view on the matter," Anderson said chuckling remembering the little once wearing boy sitting on his lap.

"I did a little soul searching thanks to you and Dante I got over the years I shouldn't pout the weight of the world on my back I have my friends to help. A huntsman is nothing without his team why shouldn't be the same with a hero." Jaune said.

"Hmm, so I should ask Maxwell to do the same," Anderson said the two then got up and walk away from each other.

"Tonight we'll be heading back to Beacon academy I send Crocea Mors back home was well my armor. I all so got world dad, as well as Miss Rose, will be teaching Demons 101." was the last words Jaune said to Anderson that day.

* * *

**Two days later at Beacon academy Professor Goodwitch Class**

* * *

Jaune and his team watch Pryhha takedown team CRDL with the grace of a Katana. "Okay, we have time one more match well anyone like to go?" Professor Goodwitch asked.

"I will," Mercury said raising his hand.

"Okay, I'll just have to..."

"I will also like to fight," Jaune said getting everyone to look at him.

"If that what you want, Mr. Arc," Miss Goodwitch said.

"I was not counting on this but okay," Mercury said.

As Mercury was waiting he was going threw a checklist in his head. 'okay the guy uses a sword and shield as his weapons close is my best way to go,' the killer thought.

"Sorry I had to get my sword from Nico to make sure everything was ready," Jaune said stabbing the red Queen in the ground a twisting the handle which made the release fire.

'Fuck me he's Nero.' cursed Mercury.

* * *

**Omake Chibi Jaune vs Ruby vs Serus in a long shot dual.**

* * *

The two teams from Beacon wherein the grasses field of the Hellsing with Ruby and Serus with the sniper in hand Jaune only having a Black bow in hand.

"Haha. Jaune this is is a long shot you can use your version of Crescent Rose," Ruby laugh.

"Or one of the spear sniper I have plus you don't have any arrows," Serus said.

"I Bet you 20 lean you can't even it the center mark," Ruby said.

"By all means, you two can go first," Jaune said.

"You three have been given a target with your symbol on them," Ren said pointing at bullseye targets with their symbols on them.

"Wait where Jaune target?" Ruby asked only seeing two Bullseye targets.

"Look like the fards one on the field looks like Alucard wants to test how," Jaune said seeing a target.

"How I almost forgot," Alucard said he then pulled out a remote with a red button and pressing it as a couple of rings appeared that was swing side to side.

as the two girls shot their target Jaune was way farther than the girl summoning a sword he changed it to make it aerodynamic the once sword is now a drill like-arrow at this point, Ruby knew she fucked up. "Caladbolg!" Jaune shouted firing the drill sword arrow it went straight threw the rings and hitting the target doing so cause the sword to make a huge explosion.

"I'll take those 20 Lean in the form of twenty strawberry sundae," Jaune said he then gave Alucard the bird.

* * *

**Okay, I have been think of doing a remake of this story Just because I read this and it was everywhere.**

**So I going to do it to the beginning of the beacon year. To all those who like this story I keeping it like this be this is the Last Chapter Having Jaune as Nero god what was I thinking maybe as Dante son in the next Chapter. I just need to get this story out I tell you what Ruby well be Red in the remake The next Update will be Chapter one like I said I read the first chapter and it was hard to Follow so hoping the next update of this story.**


End file.
